


Ideas of Supernatural

by Rose_Miller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Powers, Blood and Violence, F/M, Family, Fighting for Survival, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Gun Violence, Humor, Love, M/M, Mermaid Powers, Phoenix Powers, Threats of Violence, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 118
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Three strangers are drawn to Beacon Hills. Are they here to help, or are they here to do harm?Scott and his pack, are not aware of what is to happen to Beacon Hills.Be careful, who you trust.





	1. Sea Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I am not basing any of this off of actual episodes from Teen Wolf, however some themes may sound familiar. Some characters motives may have changed as well. So do not compare my work to that of actual Teen Wolf.  
> I do not own the characters created by Jeff Davis.  
> Alexis, Faith, and Rosie are my characters

"Remind me why we're here?" Faith asks as Rosie, as they walk inside Beacon Hills High School.

 

"I need to find this Lydia girl. She lives here, and goes to this school." Rosie says as she looks around.

 

"The voices tell you that?" Faith teases.

 

"You know they did.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

Faith smiles.

 

“She's still learning what she is, and I'm going to help her." Rosie says proudly.

 

"What's my job?" Faith asks.

 

"To befriend Lydia. If that involves, attracting her boyfriend first..." Rosie trails off.

 

"I'm not using my song!" Faith refuses.

 

"You're not going to kill him, and you know it." Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm enrolling you in this school, and you're going to-"

 

"You must be Miss. Winter." A woman approaches them.

 

"I am, and this is my sister. She'll be going to school here." Rosie smiles.

 

"Oh wonderful! I'll show you around, I'll be your guidance counselor. My name's Natalie Martin. But you can call me Ms. Martin." Natalie smiles cheerfully.

 

"Great." Faith mumbles.

 

"Oh, I have a few books for you." Natalie drops them in Faith's arms.

 

"Awesome." Faith forces a smile.

 

"I'll show you to your locker." Natalie gestures for them to follow her.

 

\----

The bell rings as they walk down the hall. Kids immediately walk out of their classrooms.

 

Faith held her books close to her chest, as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

 

"Hey! Scott, Scott!" Faith hears a boy yell.

 

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall please quiet down." Natalie requests kindly.

 

Faith looks up at the boys she was talking to.

 

The boy with the buzz cut looks back at Faith.

 

Faith trips over her own feet, dropping her books in the process.

 

\----

"Dammit!" Faith curses under her breath.

 

"You okay?" The boy asks, as he reaches for the books.

 

"Yeah, I guess I still have my sea legs." Faith smiles sheepishly.

 

"You from Hawaii or something?" He asks with a laugh.

 

"Something like that..." Faith says as she grab her books.

 

\----

"You okay?" Rosie asks as Faith stands next to her.

 

"Fine, can we go home?" Faith asks annoyed.

 

"Dear, your locker will be right here. Next to my daughter, Lydia Martin." Natalie explains. She completely missed Faith's trip.

 

"Well would you look at that..." Rosie smiles.

 

Faith rolls her eyes as she tries her combination.

 

"If you need anything, here's a map of the school." Natalie smiles.

 

"Thanks." Faith nods.


	2. Lydia?

“So this should be easy enough right?” Rosie smiles.

 

“We don’t know who Lydia is.” Faith points out.

 

“Who said my name?” a strawberry blonde asks.

 

“Now we do.” Rosie whispers.

 

“I-I-I did… sorry.” Faith smiles.

 

“You must be new here. I’m Lydia Martin.” Lydia introduces herself.

 

“Hi, I’m Faith… uh Winter.” Faith nods.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Lydia smiles, as she eyes Faith.

 

“You’re dating Jackson, Whittemore… right?” Faith asks.

 

“Yeah, how did you know that?” Lydia asks confused.

 

“Oh it’s a small school… people talk.” Faith shrugs.

 

“Right…” Lydia nods.

 

“Uh, I think we should get going.” Rosie interrupts the awkward exchange.

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Lydia asks.

 

“Rosie Winter. People call me Rose sometimes. I’m Faith’s sister.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Okay.” Lydia shrugs.

 

“Okay, Faith uh lets go. You have a busy day tomorrow.” Rosie clears her throat.

 

“Yeah sure.” Faith nods.

 

Faith puts her books in her locker, before leaving the school.


	3. Rough Start

“Well that was awkward to say the least.” Faith sighs as she walks away with Rosie.

 

“You’re telling me.” Rosie rolls her eyes. “Obviously she won’t believe us right away.”

 

“I’m not sure we even believe our selves still.” Faith shrugs. “So I don’t really blame her.”

 

“Well Lydia seems nice enough, so maybe you can befriend her.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“I doubt that, did you see the way she looked at me? She’s pretty stuck up if you ask me.” Faith laughs.

 

“Hey, we weren’t so nice to each other either.” Rosie laughs.

 

“True, true.” Faith nods.

 

\----

“But we need to get home.” Rosie sighs, as they walk out of the school.

 

\----

“Hopefully Alexis hasn’t burnt the house down.” Faith nods, as they walk to the car.

 

“That’s my biggest concern right now.” Rosie nods.

 

\----

Faith and Rosie get into Rosie’s car, and they drive back to their house.


	4. FIRE

“Well the house looks to be in one piece.” Faith smiles, as they pull up to their house.

 

“Well that’s a relief.” Rosie smiles.

 

\----

"Why isn't Alexis the one we stuck in school?" Faith asks, as they walk into the house.

 

"If Alexis was ready, I would've put her there." Rosie rolls her eyes, as she closes the front door.

 

\---

"It's not like she doesn't know what she is." Faith reminds her.

 

"That isn't the issue." Rosie sighs.

 

The fire alarm starts to go off in Alexis' room.

 

"That is." Rosie rushes upstairs.

 

\----

“Faith grab some water!” Rosie says as she walks into Alexis’ room.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Alexis drops the flamed book.

 

"We're going to need a new library soon." Faith teases, handing Rosie a glass of water.

 

"Its fine Alexis, we still need to work on your anchor." Rosie throws the glass of water on the book.

 

"Anchor?" Alexis asks.

 

"Something that keeps you human love." Faith rests her hand on Alexis' shoulder.

 

“Do you guys have one?” Alexis asks.

 

“No, but we try with our sanity.” Faith laughs.

 

Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Let’s go down stairs, we need to talk.” Faith takes Alexis hand.


	5. What can you do?

“What do we need to talk about?” Alexis asks.

 

“Should we start with your abilities?” Faith asks.

 

“I said I was sorry about the book.” Alexis defends.

 

“That’s not what she means.” Rosie smiles. “We need to know what you can do. Besides lighting my books on fire.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Well we can assume that she’s immortal like me.” Faith shrugs.

 

“What about healing factor?” Rosie asks.

 

Alexis picks up a knife, and slices her fingertip open.

 

Faith cringes at the blood, but the wound soon heals.

 

“Okay, so you can heal quickly. That’s a plus, alongside being immortal.” Rosie nods.

 

“Can I change the subject?” Alexis asks.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” Faith nods.

 

“Why are we here exactly?” Alexis asks.

 

Rosie sighs, she knew they’d ask sooner or later.


	6. Why Beacon Hills?

“I don’t think now, is the time to talk about this.” Rosie slumps her shoulders.

 

“Obviously we’re here for a reason.” Faith says slightly annoyed.

 

“Yes, we’re here to help Lydia. That is all you two need to know right now.” Rosie says, as she walks up to her room.

 

\----

“Why won’t she tell us anything?” Alexis asks Faith.

 

“Because she doesn’t want us to worry.” Faith frowns.

 

“She worries too much as it is.” Alexis sighs.

 

“She sort of makes it her job.” Faith sighs. “Look we should get some sleep. One of us has school in the morning.” Faith half laughs.

 

Alexis nods as she lets out a little yawn.

 

The two part ways, to their room.


	7. First Day of School

“Hey I’m off to school.” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“Remember what I need you to do.” Rosie smiles.

 

“I know, make friends with Lydia. What are you guys going to do?” Faith grabs her backpack.

 

“I’m going to the Sheriff’s station. Maybe find some information there.” Rosie looks at Alexis.

 

“I’m going to the bookstore.” Alexis smiles sheepishly.

 

“You don’t have to worry about my books.” Rosie rests her hand on Alexis’ shoulder.

 

“I know, but it was one of your favorites. Besides, maybe I can find something out about myself.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“Sounds good. Wish me luck with School.” Faith sighs.

 

“Good luck.” Alexis and Rosie laugh.


	8. Write your secrets in the sand

Faith had decided to walk to school, on her first official day. She was up early enough anyway.

 

\----

As Faith was passing through a public park. She noticed a little girl crying in the sandbox. Faith wondered why the little girl was upset. So she walked over to her, to find out.

 

\----

"Hey, what's wrong little girl?" Faith asks as she frowns.

 

"Those boys were mean to me!" the little girl sniffles.

 

"What boys?" Faith asks, angrily.

 

"Those.” The little girl points to a group, of twelve year old boys.

 

\----

The group of boys are standing by the swings.

 

\----

“They said mermaids aren't real." The little girl cries.

 

"Aren't real? What do they know?" Faith says as she roll her eyes.

 

"Do you believe in them?" the little girl asks, with so much hope in her voice.

 

"Let me see your water bottle." Faith says as she smiles.

 

\----

The little girl hands Faith her bottle, slightly confused.

 

Faith pours a little water on her ankle. Turning her skin into white fish scales.

 

\----

"You're a-"

 

"Shhh!" Faith hushes the little girl as she winks.

 

"Are you a princess?" the little girl asks excitedly.

 

"Yeah." Faith giggles.

 

Faith wasn't, but she couldn't tell her that.

 

The little girl wore the brightest smile, as she wiped away her tears.

 

"If you ever have a problem. Write your secrets in the sand, and trust them with a mermaid." Faith smiles.

 

"Those boys are so stupid." The little girl says happily.

 

"Our secret." Faith smiles.

 

"Thank you." The little girl says, as she hugs Faith.

 

"Welcome." Faith says as she gets up.

 

“Wait, what’s your name?” she asks.

 

“Faith.” Faith smiles.

 

“My name’s Daisy.” She giggles.

 

“Nice to meet you Daisy.” Faith laughs. “I have to get going. I hope you feel better.” Faith waves.

 

Daisy waves back, as she plays happily in the sand.


	9. Secrets are hard

It isn’t easy for Faith walking around with that secret. I mean who would believe her besides little kids?

 

She can’t exactly walk up to someone and say, _“Hey I’m actually a mermaid.”_ She would get a lot of strange looks from people.

 

On the other hand, it isn’t easy for Faith to walk around as a human. She often trips over her own feet. Feet she’ll never get used to having.

 

Most days, Faith finds herself wishing she was back in the ocean. Salty hair, her sea creature friends, her real family, and freedom. But if it wasn’t for Rosie and Alexis, the transition between worlds… would be unbearable.

 

\----

But Faith can’t focus on the past right now.

 

Rosie found Faith and Alexis for a reason. The same reason, that Rosie took them to Beacon Hills.

 

Although Rosie won’t say what that reason is.

 

Faith knows they need this Lydia Martin, and she needs them.


	10. Leave Beacon Hills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are going alternate between characters. I do apologize if that gets confusing.

While Faith is off to school, to befriend Lydia, Alexis walks to the nearest bookstore, and Rosie walks to the Sheriff’s station.

 

\----

Rosie takes a short cut through the woods, surrounding her house.

 

\----

The sound of the leaves rustling, and the birds chirping. Almost gave Rosie a sense of calm… like a calm before the storm.

 

A storm that only she can know about.

 

\----

The echo of crunching leaves, alerts Rosie to a second presence.

 

"Derek Hale, I'd presume?" Rosie asks.

 

"You don't belong here." Derek answers.

 

"You have no idea why I'm here." Rosie laughs.

 

"We've had enough, supernatural creatures already. I suggest you leave Beacon Hills." Derek warns.

 

"Derek, you aren't the only one in danger. Creatures, and the Argent family aren't your only problem. You have no idea what's coming." Rosie warns.

 

"Leave Beacon Hills. I won't ask you again." Derek ignores her warning.

 

"No." Rosie refuses.

 

Derek growls as he grabs Rosie by the throat.

 

Rosie gasps in surprise, as he struggles under his grip.

 

"You're not human are you?" Derek notes, as he stares Rosie in the face.

 

"You've been watching me." Rosie mumbles.

 

"What are you?" Derek asks.

 

"Put. Me. Down." Rosie chocks.

 

Derek releases Rosie.

 

"I'm a banshee, I came here to help." Rosie coughs.

 

"Why does Beacon Hills need a banshee?" Derek laughs.

 

"You are utterly clueless." Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Tell me why you’re here!” Derek growls.

 

“I can’t.” Rosie sighs.

 

“Then you need to leave.” Derek turns his back on Rosie.

 

“Derek stop! I know you want to help Scott McCall, so do I. I need you to trust me, and trust that I can’t tell you certain things.” Rosie pleads.

 

“Seriously, you just show up in Beacon Hills… and you want me to trust you? I don’t even know you.” Derek laughs.

 

“You know what a Banshee is, right?” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“You sense death.” Derek nods.

 

“I can also predict it.” Rosie adds. “But you can’t ask me who is going to die. Because their path can’t be changed. I can only warn you, that everyone is in danger.” Rosie explains.

 

“Look! I’ve lived a quiet life since, the Argents moved here. I don’t have to worry about them anymore. So whatever you brought here with you, I suggest you take it back.” Derek looks over his shoulder at Rosie.

 

“Derek! You don’t understand-”

 

“I understand enough, and you need to leave Beacon Hills.” Derek walks into the woods.

 

\----

“Asshole.” Rosie grumbles.


	11. I can do this

Faith takes a deep breath as she enters the school.

 

\----

Faith had never attended school before, let alone human school. So this would all be new, and confusing for her.

 

\----

Faith keeps her head down as she walks to her locker.

 

\----

“Hey, you’re Faith right?” a female voice asks.

 

Faith looks up to see Lydia standing next to her.

 

“Yeah, you’re Lydia.” Faith nods.

 

“Right, I was wondering if you needed help.” Lydia smiles.

 

“Yeah, actually I do.” Faith laughs.

 

“Can I see your class list?” Lydia asks.

 

Faith nods, handing Lydia the slip of paper.

 

“Oh you have chemistry first, so do I.” Lydia smiles.

 

“That’s convenient.” Faith mumbles.

 

“What’s that?” Lydia asks.

 

“Oh nothing, uh what else do we have together?” Faith smiles.

 

“Looks like English, and math.” Lydia says, handing Faith her schedule.

 

“Well that should make my year easier.” Faith laughs.

 

“I’m on my way to class now, do you want to join me?” Lydia offers.

 

“Yeah.” Faith says as she grabs her books.

 

“It’s just down the hall, past the locker rooms.” Lydia explains, as they walk through the sea of kids.

 

\----

Faith scans the halls, the smiling faces gave the illusion that kids enjoy school.


	12. Who are they?

“Faith, did you hear me?” Lydia asks.

 

“What? Sorry, no I didn’t hear you.” Faith laughs.

 

“I asked if you wanted to sit by me.” Lydia asks again.

 

“Oh, yeah that’d be nice.” Faith nods.

 

“I like to sit in the front, you okay with that?” Lydia smiles.

 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Faith nods.

 

Lydia takes the first table, closest to the windows.

 

Faith sets her books on the table, and she nervously looks at the class.

 

\----

“See any cute boys?” Lydia asks.

 

“What?” Faith asks with a giggle.

 

“I’m no stranger to cute boys in Beacon Hills.” Lydia smiles.

 

Faith laughs as she rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Dude, I’m telling you something is fishy about Derek.” A boy whispers, as he passes Faith.

 

“Would you shut up? We’ll talk about this at lunch!” his friend scolds.

 

\----

“Who are they?” Faith asks, pointing to a buzz cut boy and his long haired friend.

 

“Oh, you don’t want to know them. Trust me.” Lydia rolls her eyes.

 

“Who are they?” Faith asks again.

 

“The short haired guy is Stiles, and his friend is Scott.” Lydia sighs annoyed.

 

Faith nods.

 

\----

“Alright class, quiet down.” The teacher yells as he starts class.


	13. Tell me about Beacon Hills

“Talk about a homely looking police Station.” Rosie snickers to herself.

 

Rosie wasn’t going to let what Derek said to her. Stop her from what she was here to do.

 

____

Rosie walks into the police station. She was hoping to get a feel, of whether they could be trusted.

 

____

“Sherriff, we just got a call from old lady Smith. She thinks her neighbors are spying on her.” A young deputy says from his desk.

 

“You know the drill, humor her and check it out.” The Sherriff sighs.

 

“Can I help you?” a muscular deputy asks Rosie.

 

“Uh yeah, I’m new to town. I was wondering, if I could get the history of Beacon Hills.” Rosie smiles.

 

____

That was a complete lie, she was looking for the Hellhound.

 

____

“I’ve lived here for a couple years, what do you want to know?” the deputy smiles.

 

“I guess, I could start with the school. My sister is enrolled there, could you tell me anything about it?” Rosie laughs.

 

The deputy’s smile fades a little, as he looks around.

 

“How about we talk outside, I’m on break now anyway.” The deputy gestures to the door.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Rosie nods, as they walk out together.


	14. You're Parrish?

“Over here should be fine.” The deputy says, as he walks to the parking lot.

 

“Is there something I should know?” Rosie asks.

 

“Well nothing too concerning.” The deputy shrugs. “But I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors.”

 

“Rumors?” Rosie asks.

 

“Just about our Mountain Lion attacks.” The deputy smiles.

 

“Right…” Rosie nods.

 

“They’ve lessoned over the years. Which is a little concerning for the Sherriff. We think some hunters that live here. Are doing some illegal hunting, and we ask that everyone just keep an eye out.” The deputy nods.

 

“Are these hunters dangerous?” Rosie asks, picking up on the hidden language.

 

“I wouldn’t say all of them are. I’m sure some have their heart in the right place. But the rest, I would have slight concern about.” The deputy shrugs.

 

“But my sister and daughter, will be able to walk around… safely?” Rosie asks.

 

The deputy stares at Rosie for a moment, making her feel as though. He might know, that she isn’t human.

 

But then the look fades, and it tells Rosie he doesn’t know.

 

“Oh I would think as long as, they obey the rules. They would be perfectly safe.” The deputy nods.

 

“Well thank you for some, information about Beacon Hills. I should get home, my daughter is probably back from the bookstore.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Oh yeah no problem. Feel free to stop in anytime, I can answer any questions you have.” The deputy smiles.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.” Rosie laughs.

 

“Parrish, Jordan Parrish.” The deputy smiles as he extends his hand.

 

“You’re Deputy Parrish?” Rosie asks.

 

“You’ve heard of me?” Parrish asks with a chuckle.

 

“Uh, just around town.” Rosie lies. “I’m Rose Winters, but I go by Rosie.” She smiles.

 

“Nice to meet you, and like I said. Stop by anytime.” Parrish smiles.

 

“Yeah I will, thank you again.” Rosie says as she heads home.


	15. Scott, Scott McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, the chapters are going to transition between characters. So in doing that, not only do you sort of... get to know each character. But it also keeps away the boring classroom things, much like the show.

“Hey, do you want to sit with me at lunch?” Lydia asks. “I mean you can meet my boyfriend then.” She adds

 

“Yeah, the famous Jackson Whittemore?” Faith asks.

 

“The very same.” Lydia giggles.

 

“Sure.” Faith nods. “I’ll meet you in line, I have to do something first.” She smiles.

 

“Okay.” Lydia says as she packs up her things.

 

Faith stays behind, to try and talk to this Scott and Stiles.

 

\----

Scott and Stiles are the last to leave the classroom.

 

“Hey… uh Scott and Stiles…” Faith smiles.

 

“Uh hi.” Scott smiles.

 

“I’m Faith I’m uh… new here.” Faith introduces herself.

 

“Hi, I’m Scott and this very lanky guy is my friend Stiles.” Scott points to himself, and then Stiles.

 

“I kind of overheard you guys talking. About Derek Hale…” Faith clears her throat.

 

“What-what we uh no….” Stiles stutters.

 

“Can I meet you guys in the parking lot, after school? I have something I need to tell you.” Faith says, as a teacher walks by.

 

“Yeah, he drives a blue jeep. Trust me you won’t miss it.” Scott nods.

 

Stiles glares at Scott, for the comment about his jeep.

 

“I know you’re skeptical, but you can trust me.” Faith says as grabs her things.

 

“It was nice meeting you.” Scott says, as he and Stiles leave for lunch.


	16. No Running in the Halls!

Faith throws her books in her locker, and then she quickly runs to meet with Lydia.

 

\----

“Hey!” a man yell at Faith, startling her.

 

“Sorry!” Faith says as she turns around.

 

“No running in the halls. I don’t make enough, for you damn kids to run in these halls.” The man says, he looked odd to Faith. Only because his hair, was sticking up in every direction.

 

“Sorry, I’m new here…” Faith snorts.

 

“Well I’m the Lacrosse coach. Kids just call me coach.” He says as he extends his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you coach, I’m Faith Winters.” Faith says, as she shakes his hand.

 

“If you ever need anything, you let me know.” Coach nods, as he goes back into his office.

 

“Sure thing.” Faith smiles, and then she fast walks to the lunch room.

 

\----

Something about the crazy haired coach, told Faith she really could trust him.


	17. Hi Jackson

In the lunch room, Faith find Lydia waiting in line.

 

\----

“Hey, sorry had to talk to the teacher.” Faith lies.

 

“That’s okay, you got it sorted?” Lydia shrugs.

 

“Yeah, for now.” Faith nods.

 

“Its pizza for lunch, I’m getting a salad.” Lydia rolls her eyes.

 

“The pizza that bad?” Faith laughs.

 

“All school food is.” Lydia curls her lip.

 

“Well I’m going to try the pizza.” Faith shrugs.

 

“You’re funeral.” Lydia smiles.

 

\----

Once Lydia and Faith get through the line. Faith follows Lydia to her special table.

 

“Guys, this is Faith. She’s new.” Lydia introduces Faith.

 

“Hi.” Faith waves as she sets down her tray.

 

“This is my boyfriend Jackson.” Lydia says, as she kisses him.

 

“I’m the Captain of the Lacrosse team.” Jackson smirks.

 

“Is that good?” Faith teases.

 

“It makes him the most wanted man, in Beacon Hills.” Lydia smirks. “But he’s mine.”

 

“Okay.” Faith nods, as she eats her pizza.


	18. Here's what I know

“Alexis I’m home!” Rosie yells, as she walks through the door.

 

“About time, mom!” Alexis laughs.

 

“Did you find anything?” Rosie asks.

 

“I bought a couple books on mythology.” Alexis smiles. “I also replaced your book.”

 

“You didn’t have to replace my book. But I’m glad you found a few books.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Did you find anything?” Alexis asks.

 

“I found the Hellhound, but he isn’t aware of it. I mean, he isn’t aware he’s a Hellhound.” Rosie laughs.

 

“Oh? Is he cute?” Alexis asks.

 

“Gorgeous, but not the point.” Rosie laughs.

 

“Did you learn anything about Beacon Hills?” Alexis asks.

 

“The Sherriff and this deputy know about the hunters. So long as we stay hidden, and don’t reveal ourselves to the wrong people. He assured me we would be safe. But he also said, not all of the hunters are bad.” Rosie explains.

 

“So this Argent you’ve told us about, he’s a good guy?” Alexis asks.

 

“Yeah, so far he’s the only hunter we can trust.” Rosie nods.

 

“Do they know about the supernatural?” Alexis asks.

 

“Yes, but they refer to them as “mountain lions”.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Mountain lions?” Alexis laughs.

 

“I know.” Rosie snorts.


	19. "Homework"

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day.

 

Kids rush out of their classrooms, others throw their books in lockers, and the rest have already left the parking lot before the bell.

 

\----

Faith walks with Lydia to their lockers, as Lydia gloats about Jackson.

 

Faith didn’t care to hear Lydia talk about Jackson, or their sex life. But it was nice to have a friend.

 

\----

“So what are you doing after school?” Lydia asks.

 

“Homework.” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“Jackson and I were going bowling. If you wanted to come with us.” Lydia shrugs.

 

“Oh thanks, but I really need to work on this homework.” Faith smiles.

 

“Fine.” Lydia slams her locker shut, and she storms to the parking lot.

 

\----

“Ugh, I think she broke my ear drum.” Faith mumbles.

 

\----

After Faith puts her books away, she heads to the parking lot.


	20. Thanks for the ride

As Faith walked to the parking lot. She found it easy to find Stiles’ jeep. He and Scott were the only kids left.

 

\----

“Thanks for waiting.” Faith smiles, as she approaches Scott and Stiles.

 

“Do you want us to drive you home?” Scott asks.

 

“Yeah, that way no one hears us.” Faith nods.

 

Scott gets into the back of the jeep. Allowing Faith to sit in the passenger seat.

 

“So what did you want to tell us?” Stiles asks, as they leave the parking lot.

 

“I know about the so called, “mountain lion” attacks.” Faith hesitates.

“Oh yeah we get those all the time.” Stiles snorts.

 

“We used to anyway.” Scott corrects.

 

“I know they weren’t mountain lions. Those aren’t necessarily native to California.” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Scott asks.

 

“Well my sister… she studies mountain lions.” Faith smiles.

 

“Is that why you moved here?” Scott asks.

 

“Uh yeah, she was asked personally. To uh… read over case files, about these mountain lion attacks.” Faith lies, she prays they can’t read through the lie.

 

“What has she found?” Scott asks.

 

“Nothing really, we just moved here a couple days ago.” Faith shrugs.

 

“Well my dad is keeping Beacon Hills safe.” Stiles smiles.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he is.” Faith mumbles.

 

“Is this your house?” Stiles asks, as he points to a grey house.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Thanks for the ride.” Faith says, as they pull into the driveway.

 

“We’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Scott asks, as Faith gets out.

 

“Yeah.” Faith smiles.

 

\----

Faith waves the boy off, as she goes inside.


	21. They don't know

“Finally you’re home!” Alexis sighs.

 

“What? Did something happen?” Faith asks.

 

“No, we were just bored.” Alexis laughs.

 

“So what did you find out?” Rosie asks.

 

“I met Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. They know Derek Hale, but they don’t know about us.” Faith explains.

 

“I got that same feeling at the Sherriff’s station. I met Deputy Parrish. But he’s unaware of us, or what he is.” Rosie nods.

 

“Do you know anything about the hunters?” Faith asks.

 

“Argent is safe, but we have to be careful. If we reveal ourselves to wrong people…” Rosie sighs.

 

“They’ll kills us. Got it.” Faith nods.

 

“Oh speaking of Derek Hale. I ran into him today.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Oh?” faith asks.

 

“He knows about us, and he wants us to leave.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“What?” Faith asks annoyed.

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t know why we’re here. But he wants us gone.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Okay, no! We’re going to have a chat with him!” Faith says, as she storms out the door.

 

“Wait here, this won’t take long.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

Alexis snickers as she watches them leave.


	22. Forget it Hale

“Do you know where he lives?” Faith asks.

 

“Yeah in a burned down house. It isn’t that hard to find.” Rosie laughs.

 

“Well he does live, in the middle of the woods!” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“He’s only ten minutes from us.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“Okay, that helps.” Faith shakes her head.

 

\----

After the ten minute walk, Rosie and faith come upon Derek’s house.

 

Or at least what’s left of it.

 

As soon as Faith’s eyes land on Derek’s house. Her blood is boiling, and she was going to make damn sure he knew!

 

"Derek!" Faith yells.

 

Rosie flinches from the sudden noise.

 

"And I'm the banshee?" Rosie jokes.

 

Faith forces a smile, as they march towards Derek's house.

 

"I told you already-"

 

As Derek storms out of his house. This is the first time Faith, has laid eyes on him.

 

He’s more gorgeous than she ever expected.

 

"Look! You miserable, lonely, hot asshole of a wolf..." Faith growls.

 

"What?" Rosie laughs to herself.

 

"We're not leaving Beacon Hills, and we're sure as hell not begging you for help." Faith crosses her arms.

 

"Then why are you here?" Derek asks, slightly curious.

 

"You knew who we were, before we even met you. What is your problem with us?" Rosie asks.

 

"Every time I get involved helping someone. I almost die, that's my problem." Derek rolls his eyes.

 

"Bull!" Faith yells.

 

"You're helping Scott McCall, so he doesn't get killed. So obviously that logic is flawed." Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

"Look, you don't belong to anyone. Scott does, that's why he's my problem." Derek grows bored of the conversation.

 

"Then add us to your pack, or anyone else's. If that's all it takes, to get your help." Rosie tosses her hands.

"You're-"

 

"What's the point? Sour wolf over here, would rather bury our bodies." Faith rolls her eyes. "Let's go, we're here for our own reasons anyway."

"Alright." Rosie shrugs.

 

Derek sighs, annoyed with himself.

 

"Those hunters are after me too." Derek closes his eyes.

 

"And you weren't going to help us?" Rosie snaps.

 

"Look, I have my reasons I don't-"

 

"Cut the crap Hale. We're all in danger, regardless of a pack." Faith points out.

 

"We're not looking to just save ourselves. We're offering to help, even you. So if you can’t pretend we're in your pack, or even Scott's. Then we won't save your ass." Rosie shrugs.

 

"And you think I need, you to save me?" Derek laughs.

 

"You know what, I've had enough. You're on your own Hale." Faith shakes her head.

 

"Come on." Rosie touches Faith's arm, as they leave.


	23. Hurry!

“Well that was an utter waste.” Faith growls.

 

“Well we kind of expected him, to be that way.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“True, but we have to be in a pack. Just for us to save him, what the hell is that?” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“He’s set in his ways, what do you expect.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Well I know I didn’t expect his ass, to be so damn hot!” Faith laughs.

 

“Yeah I kind of caught that.” Rosie laughs.

 

“Well whatever, he can save his own ass. Let’s get back to Alexis.” Faith sighs.

 

“Wait…” Rosie stops Faith.

 

“What?” Faith asks.

 

“We need to go to the school.” Rosie makes a face.

 

“Why?” Faith asks confused.

 

“Now! We need to go now!” Rosie says, as she starts running.

 

“What’s at the school?” Faith asks, chasing after Rosie.

 

“Stiles and Scott! They need our help, come on!” Rosie yells, as she runs faster.


	24. Why the School?

“Why would they be at the school?” Faith asks, as they run across the parking lot.

 

“They aren’t alone.” Rosie says, as she slows down.

 

“Who else is here?” Faith asks.

 

“Jackson…” Rosie tilts her head.

 

“What?” Faith asks.

 

“I don’t know…” Rosie looks at Faith.

 

A loud screech pierces the air, causing the pair to flinch.

 

“Shit…” Faith gasps, as she runs inside the school.

 

Rosie follows Faith.

 

\----

“Where are they?” Faith asks.

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t think we can ask.” Rosie says, as she looks around.

 

“Okay, let’s quietly walk around.” Faith suggests.

 

“No! Stop.” Rosie snaps, as she spots a shadow.

 

“What the hell is that?” Faith asks.

 

“I can’t tell… but we need to hide.” Rosie whispers.

 

The shadow looked to be human, but it had a tail.

 

\----

The pair felt they were out of sight, from the creature. Until they heard another screech.

 

“RUN!” Rosie yells, as she and Faith separate.


	25. You almost got us killed!

Faith runs into an open classroom, and she hides by the door.

 

\----

Faith had no idea where Rosie, had gone. But she hoped, that thing didn’t get her.

 

\----

The sound of claws against a tile floor, pass by Faith. She peeks from behind the door, and she gets a glimpse of the creature.

 

The creature turns around quickly, as though it heard Faith.

 

Faith quickly ducks back, praying she wasn’t caught.

 

\----

After a few second, the sound of claws grows distant.

 

“Shit.” Faith mumbles to herself.

 

\----

Faith sat in the empty classroom, wondering where Scott or Stiles was. Her question was soon answered.

 

Faith could hear his sneakers squeaking on the floor, as he tried looking for a place to hide.

 

Faith sighs to herself and she tries to time it right.

 

\----

"Shit... Shit..." Stiles mumbles nervously.

 

Faith reaches her hand out from her hiding spot, and she grabs Stiles by his shirt.

 

"What-?"

 

"Sh!" Faith hushes Stiles sternly, as she put her hand over his mouth.

 

Stiles and Faith nervously wait, as the Kanima slithers by again.

 

\----

"What is that?" Stiles asks as Faith removes her hand.

 

"A Kanima, if it bites or scratches you. You're paralyzed it takes hours to wear off, before it eats you anyway." Faith says honestly.

 

"Who... You're that new girl, right?" Stiles asks confused.

 

"It's not important." Faith says as she looks around for an escape route.

 

"The girl with the sea legs!" Stiles snaps his fingers.

 

"Stiles! Shut it!" Faith hisses at him.

 

"Sorry..." Stiles mumbles.


	26. It was a feeling

"Faith!" A voice whispers.

 

Faith looks out from her hiding spot.

 

"Alexis! What are you doing here?" Faith screams.

 

The Kanima lets out a screech as it comes running back.

 

"Come on! Now!" Alexis yells turning to run.

 

Faith pulls Stiles with her, as they follow Alexis to the pool.

 

\----

"Why are you here?" Faith asks Alexis.

 

"You needed help, so I'm here." Alexis crosses her arms.

 

“What? How did you know that?” Faith asks confused.

 

\----

"There you both are!" Rosie hugs Faith and Alexis.

 

"I remember you..." Stiles points to Rosie.

 

"Are you guys okay?" Rosie asks.

 

"Yeah except this dumbass, almost got caught." Faith gestures to Stiles.

 

"What's going on?" Stiles asks.

 

"Your friends a Kanima." Rosie sighs.

 

"Jackson? That's not-"

 

"Yes, it is." Rosie nods.

 

\----

“Back up, Alexis how did you know-?”

 

“I got this feeling, you guys were in danger. I can’t explain it.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“Where is Scott?” Rosie asks Stiles.

 

“The last time I saw him, he went towards the gym.” Stiles shrugs.

 

“Text him, and hope his phone vibrates.” Rosie orders.

 

“What is going on?” Stiles asks confused.

 

“Text your friend! Make sure he is safe!” Faith yells at Stiles.

 

“Okay, god!” Stiles says with big eyes.

 

“We need to hide, but the only safe place is the pool. Come on.” Rosie says as she grabs Faith and Alexis.

 

Stiles follows the girls as he texts Scott.


	27. Really the pool?

“Why are we hiding by the indoor pool?” Stiles asks.

 

“I’m assuming the Kanima fears water.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“What? How the hell would you know?” Stiles asks.

 

“Just trust me, that I know. Please, I can’t explain now.” Rosie sighs.

 

\----

A door opens across the pool, the group is afraid of who it might be.

 

“Stiles!” Scott yells as he runs to the group.

 

“Are you okay?” Faith asks Scott.

 

“Yeah, are you guys?” Scott asks.

 

“We’re fine.” Faith nods.

 

“What the hell is that?” Scott asks.

 

“A Kanima.” Derek answers.

 

Faith turns around confused, and surprised to see Derek.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to help us.” Faith crosses her arms.

 

“You guys make any more noise, and the hunters will be here.” Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Faith shakes her head.

 

“Do you have a plan on how to get out?” Rosie asks.

 

“Other than, we wait until morning?” Derek asks.

 

“Oh yeah, hide in the school pool until morning. That’s the best idea you have?” Faith asks.

 

“Would you rather I carry you out?” Derek asks.

 

“Maybe.” Faith whispers.

 

“Look! We can’t stay here! We’re sitting ducks. We need to do something.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“We can’t kill the Kanima either.” Scott sighs.

 

“Then what?” Stiles asks.

 

“Well we need another distraction.” Faith shrugs.

 

“No!” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Then what do you suggest?” Faith asks.

 

“The worst that’ll happen, is you’re paralyzed.” Derek shrugs.

 

“WHICH ISN’T A POSITIVE THING!” Rosie yells.

 

“Keep your voice down!” Derek growls.


	28. I Promise

“Then come up with something better!” Rosie snaps.

 

“Why don’t Derek and I distract it?” Faith suggests.

 

“I said no!” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“We have to split up! If the two of us, stay together. We can meet you around front, we have no other choice!” Faith throws up her hands.

 

“I don’t like this idea.” Rosie sighs.

 

“We don’t have many options.” Faith shrugs.

 

“Fine, but if you take longer than-”

 

“She’ll be fine, I promise.” Derek nods.

 

“She better, or it’s your ass Hale.” Rosie glares at Derek.

 

“Scott, stiles, and Alexis you’re with me. Derek and Faith, we’ll meet you out front.” Rosie sighs.

 

\----

The group walks to separate doors across the pool. They look back at each other, one last time… before running out the doors.


	29. Ancient History

“So why the change in heart Hale?” Faith asks, as she and Derek kick lockers.

 

They wanted to make enough noise, to attract the Kanima.

 

“Scott is in my pack, he’s why I’m here.” Derek shrugs.

 

“And that promise?” Faith asks.

 

“You and Rosie just remind me of my mother. She always looked after her pack. The same way, you guys look after everyone.” Derek sighs.

 

“I heard about your family, I’m sorry.” Faith frowns.

 

“Its ancient history.” Derek shrugs.

 

“But you still live at home.” Faith points out.

 

“Is this even working, or are they dead?” Derek asks, growing annoyed.

 

Faith stops kicking lockers, allowing Derek to listen better.

 

“I hear him coming. We need to move.” Derek says, grabbing Faith’s hand.

 

“There’s a door at the end of the hall, we can exit there!” Faith points to the door ahead of them.

 

“Can you keep up once we’re outside?” Derek asks.

 

“Watch me, wolf boy.” Faith smirks.

 

“Alright, here we go.” Derek says, as they push through the doors.


	30. Get some rest

Once Derek and Faith are outside. They race each other to front of the school.

 

\----

“Can’t keep up wolf boy?” Faith teases, as she looks back at Derek.

 

Derek smirks as they turn the corner, to the parking lot.

 

\----

“Come on! I thought you had wolf powers!” Faith laughs, as she reaches group first.

 

“You guys okay?” Scott asks.

 

“Yeah, except Derek lost the race.” Faith laughs.

 

“A race, really?” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“He started it!” Faith defends.

 

“Look, we’re out of the school. No one else is inside. I suggest we go home. We only have a few hours until sunrise.” Rosie looks at her phone.

 

“The Kanima should be going home now. So it’s safe for us to leave.” Derek agrees.

 

“Thanks for showing up Derek.” Faith smiles.

 

“I might’ve been wrong about you.” Derek smiles.

 

“What does that mean?” Faith laughs.

 

“Save it, we need sleep.” Rosie smiles.


	31. They know

“Wait, who are you?” Stiles asks Alexis.

 

“I’m Alexis.” Alexis smiles.

 

“You’re their sister?” Stiles asks.

 

“She’s my kid, and Faith’s sister.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Oh… well I’m Stiles and he’s Scott.” Stiles introduces them.

 

“I know.” Alexis smiles.

 

“Uh I think it’s late and we should go…” Rosie clears her throat.

 

“Oh crap my mom will be home soon!” Scott panics, as he checks his phone.

 

“Well some of you have school soon.” Rosie teases.

 

\----

“Wait I have a question.” Stiles asks.

 

“What?” Rosie asks.

 

“How did you know that was Jackson?” Stiles asks.

 

“Yeah, how did you know what he was?” Scott asks.

 

“Uh…” Rosie hesitates.

 

“Books!” Alexis lies.

 

“What she said!” Rosie nods.

 

“Where’d you buy them?” Stiles asks.

 

“What is this, twenty questions?” Rosie laughs.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“We should get going.” Faith says, as she pulls Rosie and Alexis away.

 

\----

“You know what needs to happen now.” Faith whispers to Rosie.


	32. We have work to do

“Faith! I called you in sick! We need to go see the Sherriff!” Rosie yells, from the kitchen.

 

“What does the Sherriff want?” Faith asks, as she walks downstairs.

 

“Nothing, I need to talk to him actually.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“What about?” Faith asks.

 

“Nothing, come on we need to hurry.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Is Alexis coming?” Faith asks.

 

“No I left her a note, she’s still asleep.” Rosie says as they leave.

 

\----

“Are we spying on the Sherriff or something?” Faith asks, as they walk through the woods.

 

“Well I do want to know, what he does… about the Kanima.” Rosie nods.

 

“He won’t tell you anything, you know.” Faith laughs.

 

“I know that, but I might have a source.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Who?” Faith asks curious.

 

“He probably won’t tell me much. But he’ll tell me something. There has to be more than one attack, from that Kanima.” Rosie comments to herself.

 

\----

“Are you sure, you’re not using that as an excuse?” Faith teases.

 

“Excuse for what?” Rosie asks.

 

“To see that Deputy.” Faith smiles.

 

“No, we’re here to do a job.” Rosie scoffs.

 

“Yeah okay…” Faith laughs.


	33. They need to know

“Rosie wait.” Faith says, as they stop in front of the Sherriff’s station.

 

“What?” Rosie asks.

 

“It’s about last night…” Faith hesitates.

 

“What about last night?” Rosie asks.

 

“You know we have to tell them.” Faith shrugs.

 

“Who Scott and Stiles?” Rosie asks.

 

“All of them.” Faith rolls her eyes. “We knew the Kanima was Jackson. They obviously caught on, that we’re hiding something. If we expect them to trust us, we have to come clean.”

 

“Like that will make them trust us more.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“All I’m saying is, should we really be lying to them?” Faith asks.

 

“What? Do you want to go up to them and say- ‘Hey guess what, I’m not her sister, and Alexis isn't my kid. You’re a mermaid, she's a Phoenix, and I’m a banshee. We’re really here to help Lydia, and maybe spy a little.’ Oh yeah so convincing.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“I know you like that Deputy, and you know what he is. Why not tell him?” Faith starts to get annoyed.

 

“I do not! I can’t tell him, because he won’t believe me. I didn’t believe you, when you told me you were a mermaid.” Rosie sighs.

 

“But you do now! We can’t lie to them forever. Scott and Stiles know enough already!” Faith argues.

 

“But Lydia doesn’t, and neither does Jordan! It’s not our business to tell them.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

“Not your business to tell me what?” Jordan asks.

“Fuck…” Rosie squeaks.

 

“That you’re here… how long have you been here?” Faith stares at Rosie.

 

“I saw you guys out here, and I came to talk to Rosie.” Jordan shrugs.

 

“Oh, what about?” Faith asks.

 

“Nothing in particular. Uh, I should probably go.” Jordan starts to sense the tension.


	34. Tell him!

‘Tell him!’ Faith whispers.

 

“Jordan wait…” Rosie holds her breath.

 

“What, something you need to tell me?” Jordan asks.

 

“Do you believe in supernatural creatures?” Faith asks.

 

“I can handle this Faith.” Rosie snarls.

 

\----

“What do you mean, supernatural creatures?” Jordan asks.

 

“Like werewolves, mermaids, a Phoenix, hellhounds, Kanimas, Kitsune, Nogitsune…?” Rosie smiles sheepishly.

 

“Banshees?” Faith adds.

 

Jordan shrugs his shoulders.

 

“What if I told you…? Faith I can’t tell him! He doesn’t believe!” Rosie argues.

 

“You guys feeling okay?” Jordan asks.

 

“Jordan you’re a hellhound! Deliverer of the dead, and protector of the supernatural.” Faith blurts out.

 

“What?” Jordan laughs.

 

“Unfortunately we’re serious. I’m a banshee, I sense when someone’s going to die.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“And I’m really a mermaid.” Faith smiles.

 

Jordan stares at Faith and Rosie.

 

\----

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Rosie whispers harshly.

 

Faith rolls her eyes.


	35. You tried

“Jordan we’re here for a reason. Well I am, a Lydia Martin here. She’s a banshee, a newly “born” Banshee so to speak. I’m going to teach her the craft. I was drawn here because of her, and her friends.” Rosie explains.

 

“Like I was drawn here.” Jordan Whispers.

 

“You were drawn here, because of an old tree I’m afraid.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“Are you guys drug users?” Jordan asks.

 

Rosie scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

Faith snorts.

 

“I’m kidding.” Jordan laughs.

 

\----

“Being a supernatural creature isn’t a joke Jordan!” Rosie yells.

 

“We have to hide in plain sight, it’s more difficult than you think.” Faith nods.

 

“What do you mean? You can’t even tell you’re a banshee!” Jordan points to Rosie.

 

“That’s not the point. I hear voices constantly, it’s hard to hold my sanity sometimes. Not to mention the urge to scream, just to drown out the noise! But if I were to scream, there are chances I could hurt someone, or kill them.” Rosie crosses her arms.

 

"I'm not-"

 

"I really don't want to argue." Rosie sighs.

 

\----

"But I'm a person." Parrish looks at his hands.

 

"As am I, and Alexis." Faith laughs.

 

"What?" Parrish asks.

 

"A Phoenix lives in Alexis, just like a Hellhound lives in you. You're human, but you're technically a supernatural creature." Faith explains.

 

"You're a vessel really..." Rosie adds.

 

Parrish furrows his brow.

 

Faith rolls her eyes.

 

"You don't believe us." Rosie sighs. "Let's go."

 

Faith nods.


	36. Plan B?

“That was a brilliant idea!” Rosie mocks, as they enter the house.

 

“He had a right to know.” Faith shrugs.

 

“You guys are back early. How'd it go?" Alexis asks.

 

Rosie stares at her in response.

 

"That bad?" Alexis tries to hide her smile.

 

"He just doesn't believe us." Faith shrugs.

 

"You need to soak, get in the tub." Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

Rosie and Faith walk upstairs to the bathroom. While Alexis makes a stop in the kitchen, before meeting them upstairs.

 

\----

In the bathroom Faith fills the tub with the water, and Alexis walks in with salt.

 

Rosie takes the salt from Alexis, and she pours it in the tub of water.

 

"So what do we do?" Alexis asks.

 

“We still, I still need to help Lydia. Other than that, I don't know anymore." Rosie sighs.

 

Faith sits in the full tub, her legs turning into a tail.

 

\----

"Do you know, exactly who is going to die?" Alexis asks.

 

"Not us." Rosie answers.

 

"But who?" Alexis asks again.

 

"Love you know she can't tell us." Faith frowns.

 

"Why not?" Alexis urges.

 

"Because we can't change the path they're on." Rosie frowns.

 

The doorbell rings, saving Rosie from more questions.

 

"I'll get that." Rosie sighs relieved.

 

\----

"She knows who I'm asking about, doesn't she?" Alexis asks.

 

"Yeah love, she does." Faith nods.


	37. You do?

The doorbell rings again, as Rosie rushes down the stairs.

 

"Yeah, yeah!" Rosie yells as she grabs the doorknob.

 

\----

Rosie opens the door, immediately shocked by who she sees.

 

"Jordan!" Rosie yells surprised.

 

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." Parrish looks down.

 

"Right now?" Rosie asks, looking upstairs.

 

\----

"I mean... It's not a big deal. Thanks anyway." Rosie goes to shut the door.

 

"I believe you." Parish puts his hand against the door.

 

"You do?" Alexis asks, as she stands on the stairs.

 

"Are you Alexis?" Parrish asks, looking past Rosie.

 

"Shouldn't you be helping Faith?" Rosie glares at Alexis.

 

"Yeah, you Deputy Parrish?" Alexis smiles, ignoring Rosie.

 

"Yeah, Deputy Jordan Parrish." Parrish nods.

 

"Rosie's been looking to slide into your dm's." Alexis teases before running upstairs.

 

Rosie grabs a book and throws it at Alexis.

 

\----

"You guys have a great relationship." Parrish chuckles.

 

"I'm sorry about that." Rosie pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

"It's okay." Parrish smiles.

 

"No, not really." Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

"Anyway, can I show you something?" Rosie sighs.

 

"Uh... Yeah." Parrish nods.

 

"Come inside." Rosie steps aside.

 

"What do you have to show me?" Parrish asks.

 

"It's upstairs." Rosie closes the door, and walks upstairs.

 

Jordan follows Rosie upstairs.

 

\----

"And I'm not trying to seduce you or anything..." Rosie laughs.

 

"Oh, well I'm disappointed." Parrish shrugs.

 

"What?" Rosie asks. "Never mind.

 

Parrish smiles.


	38. She's a mermaid

"Faith, I'm bringing Jordan in." Rosie yells outside the closed bathroom door.

 

"It's open." Faith yells back.

 

"You sure you believe me?" Rosie asks.

 

Parrish nods.

 

"Okay..." Rosie sighs before opening the door.

 

\----

Rosie gestures for Parrish to walk in first.

 

\----

Faith was still soaking in the tub. Her white scales and fin, hanging over the edge of the tub.

 

"Hey deputy." Faith waves.

 

"You're a mermaid..." Parrish whispers.

 

"Yeah..." Faith laughs.

 

\----

“We were telling you the truth Jordan.” Rosie says, as she walks over to Faith.

 

“So you’re really a Phoenix?” Parrish asks.

 

Alexis hesitates as she looks at Rosie.

 

Rosie nods.

 

Alexis lifts her index finger, and then it lights on fire.

 

“Whoa…” Parrish steps back.

 

“I can’t exactly show my “talent”, but I hope you get the idea.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“Do Scott and Stiles know?” Parrish asks.

 

“We haven’t told them yet.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Do you mind if I call them?” Parrish asks.

 

“No, go ahead.” Rosie shrugs.

 

\----

Parrish goes downstairs to make his call.


	39. Secrets

“Well that’s progress, right?” Alexis shrugs.

 

“Well it’s something, and it’s more than we had before.” Rosie nods.

 

“Basically progress.” Faith nods.

 

\----

“But now we have to tell them…” Rosie turns pale.

 

“What?” Alexis asks.

 

“There’s something, I haven’t told you guys.” Rosie flinches.

 

“What do you mean?” Faith asks.

 

“Why would you keep something from us?” Alexis asks.

 

“I’m sorry…” Rosie frowns.


	40. I called them

Jordan knocks on the doorframe, startling the girls.

 

\----

“Scott and Stiles are on their way.” Jordan informs them.

 

“What about Lydia, we have to talk to her too.” Rosie sighs.

 

“I asked them to pick her up.” Parrish nods.

 

“Alright, how long ‘til they’re here?” Faith asks.

 

“Ten minutes?” Parrish shrugs.

 

“Alright, I need to gather some things.” Rosie says, as she leaves the bathroom.

 

\----

“So what do you think?” Alexis asks.

 

“About what?” Parrish asks.

 

“About being a hellhound, what do you think?” Alexis shrugs.

 

“I-I I don’t know.” Parrish shrugs.

 

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” Faith says, as she pulls the plug.

 

“We’re still getting used to it ourselves.” Alexis smiles, as the water drains.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Parrish asks.

 

“Probably a good idea.” Faith laughs.

 

“Right….” Parrish nods, as he leaves the bathroom.


	41. The file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this so short, sorry

The doorbell rings, as Rosie grabs a file from her room.

 

“Can someone get that please?” Rosie yells.

 

“I got it!” Parrish answers.

 

“Thank you!” Rosie yells.

 

\----

Rosie was almost regretting this conversation. But the truth needed to come out, and at least it was coming from her.

 

\----

“Hey.” Alexis, startles Rosie.

 

“Dammit Alexis!” Rosie laughs.

 

“Sorry. Stiles, Lydia, and Scott are here. They brought a friend, some guy.” Alexis laughs.

 

“I’ll be right down.” Rosie nods.


	42. We know

Rosie walks down to the kitchen, to find Faith standing with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Parrish, Alexis, and a young guy.

 

\----

“Why did you call us here?” Stiles asks.

 

“We’ve been keeping something from you.” Faith sighs.

 

“Like what?” Scott asks.

 

“We know more than we’re letting on. About Beacon Hills, and about you guys.” Faith looks down.

 

“What do you think you know? You just moved here like a week ago.” Stiles squints his eyes.

 

“We know Scott is a werewolf, and so is Derek. We also knew about Jackson becoming a Kanima.” Faith explains.

 

“How could you possible know that?” Scott asks.

 

“I predict them happening.” Rosie answers.

 

“So you’re psychic?” Stiles laughs.

 

“No, I’m a Banshee and so are you Lydia.” Rosie gestures to the blonde.

 

“I am?” Lydia asks confused.

 

\----

“We know about Monroe hunting you guys too.” Rosie adds.

 

“Hold on… you expect us to believe-”

 

“We came to Beacon Hills, to protect you guys!” Rosie snaps.

 

“We’re telling the truth!” Faith says annoyed.

 

Scott and Stiles exchange a look.


	43. This is too much

“Do you remember the journal, Gerard kept?” Rosie asks.

 

“How did you know-?”

 

“I told you… look I know this is confusing, it is for us too. But no one is safe, and we need to work together.” Rosie sighs.

 

“Did you look in that journal?” Faith asks.

 

“Yeah, but we couldn’t translate it.” Scott shrugs.

 

“Its talks about the supernatural creatures. That means us, and that means you guys.” Rosie explains.

 

\----

“Before we get any further, who are you?” Alexis asks, the young boy.

 

“Liam, Liam Dunbar… I’m kind of Scott’s beta.” Liam shrugs.

 

“He bit your wrist.” Rosie nods.

 

\----

“Okay, this is freaking me out!” Stiles yells.

 

“We kind of expected that.” Faith nods.

 

“I think they need a minute.” Rosie says, as she walks to the living room.


	44. Let me show you

Rosie, Faith, and Alexis sit in the living room. Allowing the groups to talk separately.

 

\----

“Do you think they believe us?” Faith asks.

 

“I doubt it, but Scott seems to trust us.” Rosie shrugs.

 

\----

"Wait Banshees, predict death right?" Stiles asks, as he and Scott walk into the living room.

 

"Yeah you said yourself, that-"

 

"Please don't ask me that." Rosie feels her heart sink.

 

"If we're going against Monroe. We at least need an idea-"

 

"Scott, I can't tell you guys that. I just can't..." Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Why not?” Scott asks.

 

“If I tell you, you can’t change your path. Even if I’m wrong, it could come true.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“We want to help you guys, but we can’t share certain things.” Faith explains.

 

“I think they need a little show and tell.” Parrish suggests.

 

“Follow us upstairs.” Faith instructs.


	45. We Believe you

The girls take Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Liam upstairs to the bathroom.

 

\----

Faith turns on the tub, and she sticks her feet under the water.

 

“That is so cool!” Stiles gasps.

 

“I’m a mermaid.” Faith smiles, wiggling her tail.

 

\----

“Your turn.” Rosie turns to Alexis.

 

Alexis holds up her hand, lighting it on fire.

 

“Whoa!” Scott jumps back.

 

\----

“Obviously I can’t show you anything. But Lydia, I know you understand.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“The whispers…” Lydia nods.

 

“The very same, they were telling you about me.” Rosie smiles.

 

\----

“So say we believe you-”

 

“I believe you.” Scott glares at Liam.

 

“I knew you would.” Rosie smiles.

 

“I’m remaining skeptical.” Liam shrugs.

 

“I can’t say we blame him.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“I believe you.” Lydia smiles.

 

Rosie smiles at Lydia.

 

“I-I believe you.” Stiles nods.


	46. Open the file

“I’m glad you guys believe us. Even if you stay skeptical Liam.” Rosie smiles.

 

Scott glares at Liam.

 

“But there is something else, I have to explain.” Rosie bites her inner cheek.

 

\----

Faith dries her feet, as Alexis helps her out of the tub.

 

\----

“I have a file downstairs…” Rosie hesitates. “I think it’s better if I show you.”

 

\----

“You okay to walk?” Alexis asks Faith.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Faith nods.

 

\----

“Let’s go back to the kitchen, I left the file with Parrish.” Rosie sighs.

 

\----

Rosie nods to herself as she leads the group downstairs.


	47. What's in the file?

Parrish sits at the table reading over Rosie’s file, as the group enters the room.

 

\----

“Find anything interesting?” Rosie asks, as she takes the file.

 

Parrish shoots Rosie an angry look.

 

\----

“So what’s in there?” Scott asks.

 

“I have the places where Monroe and Gerard…” Rosie holds her breath. “I have the places they’ve killed supernatural kids.”

 

“What? Why would you carry that around?” Scott asks.

 

“I also have information on Monroe and Gerard. Names they’ve gone by, places they’ve lived, and hunters they’ve worked with.” Rosie explains.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Faith snaps.

 

“I needed information to keep myself safe. But then I met you Faith, and then I needed Alexis.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“Wait, so you befriended us for a job?” Alexis asks.

 

“No, that’s not why you’re with me.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Well you wanted me to befriend Lydia, for a job.” Faith crosses her arms.

 

“Let me explain, please!” Rosie yells.


	48. LET ME EXPLAIN!

“You were befriending me?” Lydia asks Faith.

 

“She wanted me to!” Faith points to Rosie.

 

“I told you I was going to be skeptical!” Liam says to Scott.

 

“Why would you keep that file?” Parrish asks, as he stands up.

 

“Why didn’t we know about this file?” Alexis asks.

 

“Does that mean, this was all a lie?” Stiles asks.

 

“PLEASE SHUT UP!” Rosie yells, slamming her hands on the table.

 

The group jumps from the loud noise, and all eyes fall on Rosie.

 

\----

“I didn’t think being supernatural was a thing. I thought I was going crazy, because of the voices. When I came upon Faith on a trip to the beach, I knew I wasn’t alone. I didn’t believe she was a mermaid, I thought she was crazy too.” Rosie sighs. “But then the voices started screaming, about this girl. A girl that burned books by touching them. It took a few months, but then I found Alexis.”

 

Faith and Alexis smile to one another.

 

“We’ve had to learn our craft, and we’ve had to live with this secret. I’ve had to live with mine far longer! I couldn’t tell any of you, because it would change our path! I’m risking too much, telling you anything right now!” Rosie raises her voice. “I wouldn’t keep things from any of you on purpose. If I had a choice, I would tell you… please believe me.”

 

“We’re you really drawn here to help?” Parrish asks.

 

“Yes! That was the truth.” Rosie nods.

 

“But?” Stiles asks.

 

“We’re supposed to go to the underground tunnel system.” Rosie bites her lip. “Tonight, and one of us is going to get hurt or even die.”

 

“Why are we going to the tunnels?” Scott asks.

 

“Because-”

 

\----

Every window in the house, starts to shatter before Rosie can finish.


	49. The hunters

“Get down!” Stiles yells, as he shields Alexis.

 

The group drops to all fours on the kitchen floor.

 

\----

“That’s why!” Rosie yells, as bullets fly through the windows.

 

“What’s going on?” Lydia yells.

 

“That’s Monroe outside!” Scott growls.

 

“Come on, crawl to the basement there’s a way out there.” Faith orders.

 

“What’s in the basement?” Liam asks.

 

“It connects to the underground tunnels! Come on!” Faith yells, as she starts crawling to the basement door.

 

Rosie’s heart drops to her stomach, everything she predicted is now happening.

 

\----

“Come on! Rosie!” Parrish yells.

 

“What?” Rosie asks, as she looks around.

 

“Come on! We need to get out of here!” Parrish yells.

 

Rosie nods a she crawls to the basement.


	50. RUN!

The group makes it safely to the basement. Faith leads them to the door, to the underground tunnels.

 

\----

“Hurry before they come inside!” Faith yells as she runs in first.

 

\----

Rosie is the last through the door, she locks it shut once she’s inside the tunnels.

 

\----

"Come on, the tunnels will be safer." Scott assures the group.

 

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Rosie mumbles.

 

\----

To Rosie, it was as if everything she had said. They all forgot, but it was really fate fulfilling its plan.

 

\----

"I don't think, those hunters would've followed us." Scott looks around.

 

Rosie glances over at Faith and Alexis who walk beside her. Worry starts forming knots in her stomach.

 

\----

"We have a lot of corners, and there are endless tunnels. Everyone stay close, okay." Scott says, as he turns to the group.

 

Lydia gasps as she stops walking.

 

Rosie notices, and then she hears it too. Faint whispers echoing through the tunnel, screams, and bullets bouncing off the metal floor.

 

\----

"Alexis! Run!" Rosie screams, as the first gun is fired.

 

Monroe had hunters already waiting in the tunnels.

 

Faith pushes Alexis behind her, using herself as a shield.

 

\----

Alexis does as she’s told, she runs down the tunnel away from danger.

 

\----

A group of male hunters, appear from every corner. They try to trap Scott and his friends, and take them out as a group.


	51. We need a plan

“Where’s Parrish?” Rosie asks, as she looks around.

 

"You need to get out of here!" Faith grabs Stiles' wrist.

 

Stiles seemed to be frozen in shock.

 

"Lydia! Stiles! You guys need to go, now!" Faith yells, pulling the pair out of the line of fire.

 

"Where's Alexis?" Stiles asks, pulling himself back to reality.

 

"She went that way, now go!" Faith points in the direction Alexis had run.

 

Stiles and Lydia quickly run, to catch up with Alexis.

 

\----

“Back here! Come on!” Rosie pulls Faith around a corner.

 

They were trapped, they couldn’t go back, and they couldn’t go forward.

 

\----

“What are we going to do?” Faith yells over the gun fire.

 

“I don’t know, but we need to do something fast!” Rosie yells back.

 

"We need to split up! We can't fight them!" Liam yells, as he hides with Scott.

 

"We need a distraction." Scott says, as he thinks up a plan.

 

"Faith, can you use your song?" Rosie asks.

 

"I can't concentrate for that." Faith turns down the idea.

 

\----

“Where is Parrish?” Rosie asks again.

 

“I don’t know, didn’t he come through the door with us?” Faith asks.

 

“I remember going to the basement with him.” Rosie shrugs.

 

A bullet bounces off the wall near Rosie’s head.

 

Rosie screams as she flinches.

 

\----

“We need to get out of here!” Faith panics.

 

Rosie peaks from her hiding spot, she considers screaming.

 

"No! You can't heal like us, remember?" Faith grabs Rosie's arm.

 

"We need something! You guys have to get out safely!" Rosie urges.

 

"So do you!" Faith argues.

 

"I have-"

 

"Jordan will never forgive you, if you do this." Faith tries to reason.

 

"I don't care, I need to know you and Alexis are safe." Rosie says, as she runs into the line of fire.

 

\----

“ROSIE!” Faith screams.


	52. The Banshee Scream

The hunters are distracted, as they continue to aim at Scott's hiding place.

 

One of the hunters spots Rosie, and he prepares to take aim.

 

Rosie takes a deep breath, she clenches her fists, and she lets out her banshee scream.

 

\----

A sound wave flies from Rosie, to the hunters.

 

The hunters drop their guns, covering their ears in pain. They drop to their knees, one by one screaming in agony.

 

\----

Scott, Liam, and Faith cover their ears.

 

The tunnels added acoustics to Rosie’s screams.

 

\----

Rosie was hoping her screams wouldn’t hurt her friends. But she had to scream long enough, so that they could escape.


	53. Alexis, are you okay?

Rosie's screams echoed throughout the tunnels. Going so far as to reach Alexis.

 

\----

Alexis turns towards the noise, finally stopping to catch her breath.

 

"Alexis! Alexis!" Stiles yells, as he continues running with Lydia behind him.

 

Alexis is surprised to see Stiles, yet she's relieved that he's okay.

 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Stiles asks, pulling Alexis into a hug.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Rosie and Faith pushed me out right away." Alexis sighs.

 

\----

"We need to go, come on." Stiles takes Alexis' hand.

 

"No! I need to make sure they leave too!" Alexis looks back.

 

\----

"They're fine, please. Faith and Rosie would want you to be safe." Lydia stops Alexis.

 

"Fine." Alexis agrees, with a heavy sigh.

 

Stiles, Lydia, and Alexis run towards the nearest tunnel exit.


	54. Stupid Banshee

Rosie stops screaming, once all the hunters are bleeding from their ears.

 

\----

"Go! Go!" Rosie turns to Scott, Liam, and Faith.

 

"That was really stupid." Faith hugs Rosie.

 

"I know." Rosie smiles. “Now go, I'll be right behind you."

 

Faith nods before running, to catch up to Scott and Liam.

 

Rosie sighs, and stays back in case the hunters get up.

 

\----

"That was really stupid of you." A voice echoes around Rosie.

 

Rosie turns in circles, trying to find the source.

 

\----

"You thought those hunters, were your only problem?" The voice chuckles.

 

Rosie doesn't recognize the voice.

 

\----

"Stupid banshee." The voice snarls, before knocking Rosie out with a hard punch to the face.

 

Rosie falls limp to tunnel floor, she’s knocked unconscious as a man hovers over her.

 

\----

"I was hoping for a little chat. But, I don't want your friends coming back." He smiles.

 

The young man picks Rosie up, effortlessly throwing her over his shoulder. He walks out of the tunnel with her.


	55. Where is she?

"Wait, wait, wait!" Liam yells, as he slows down his running.

 

"What?" Faith asks confused.

 

"Where's Rosie?" Scott asks, realizing they're a person short.

 

"What?" Faith screams.

 

Liam and Scott flinch, from the amount of echo the tunnels added to her scream.

 

\----

“What about Parrish?” Scott asks.

 

"She said she'd be right behind us! I knew I should've dragged her along." Faith panics.

 

"We have to go back!" Liam urges.

 

"We can't we need to get Stiles, Lydia, and Alexis. We don't know who took Rosie. It's too much of a risk." Scott argues.

 

"Look, we're not part of your pack. So I'm going back there, because she's all I have besides Alexis!" Faith says annoyed.

 

"I know that, but I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!" Scott argues.

 

“You can’t stop me McCall! I’m going back for her.” Faith says angrily.

 

“Look I’m not going to argue about this. You said you’re here to help me. So let me help you, it isn’t safe to go back there!” Scott tries to reason.

 

“I don’t care! She’s my family! I have to go back!” Faith yells.


	56. Derek?

"Scott!" Derek's voice echoes throughout the tunnels.

 

"Derek?" Faith asks confused.

 

"Scott?" Derek yells again.

 

"Here, keep going." Scott answers.

 

\----

Derek, Parrish, Alexis, Stiles, and Lydia appear from around the corner.

 

\----

"Faith!" Alexis yells, hugging Faith.

 

"Are you okay?" Faith asks Alexis.

 

"Yeah, are you?" Alexis asks.

 

"Yeah, Rosie got us out." Faith nods.

 

"Where is she?" Parrish asks. "Where is Rosie?"

 

“Where the hell were you?” Faith asks.

 

“I went to get Derek, after I took Rosie to the basement. I slipped passed the hunters, and I went to get Derek for help.” Parrish explains.

 

"We don't know where Rosie is. We just found out, she didn't follow us." Scott explains.

 

"Who else is down here?" Derek asks.

 

"No idea." Scott shrugs.

 

"We have to go after her." Parrish urges.

 

"Calm down little hellion, we need to figure a plan." Faith sighs.

 

"Does Rosie have enemies?" Derek asks.

 

"No." Alexis answers.

 

"If she does, she never told us." Faith shrugs.

 

"Where do we even start to look?" Alexis asks.

 

"Where do these tunnels connect to?" Derek asks.

 

"I think there's an old lab down here. Somewhere..." Liam suggests.

 

"Then we start there." Parrish nods.

 

"You stay here." Faith turns to Alexis.

 

"No! She's family to me too!" Alexis argues.

 

"I know, but we can't lose you. Please stay with Stiles and Lydia. Stiles needs you to protect him." Faith urges.

 

"But we haven't-"

 

"I know you can control your power. Stiles is your anchor, that's all you needed." Faith smiles. "I trust you."

 

Alexis nods.

 

"Liam and I will stay with them." Scott offers.

 

"Fine. Derek, Parrish, and I are going to look for Rosie." Faith agrees.

 

"We'll meet at my house." Scott nods.

 

"Be safe." Alexis whispers.

 

"You too." Faith smiles.


	57. Blood

Rosie wakes up feeling groggy, with a major headache.

 

\----

"Oh god..." Rosie groans, her head was pounding.

 

"About time little banshee." The voice teases.

 

"Who are you?" Rosie asks.

 

"Your little boyfriend knows me. I guess you could say, I helped create him." He laughs.

 

"What?" Rosie asks.

 

"Look, I don't care about any of you. I'm just getting paid to kill you." He shrugs.

 

"Wait!" Rosie pleads

 

"I'm afraid I don't have time for your pleas." He shrugs, grabbing a knife.

 

"I didn't do anything, why are you-?" Rosie struggles to get away. Only to find she's been strapped to a table.

 

"Like I said, I'm only paid to kill you. I don't care what you did or didn't do." He shakes his head.

 

\----

Rosie struggles to break the straps off her wrists and ankles.

 

"Your straps are courtesy of Eichen house." He smiles.

 

Rosie starts to panic.

 

"Struggle all you want, it’s just more to enjoy." He chuckles.

 

\----

Rosie looks up at the unknown man, and she considers screaming.

 

"You do that, and I'll cut out your tongue." He threatens, holding up his knife.

 

Rosie looks up at the ceiling. Angry tears, mixed with fear roll down her face.

 

"I won't kill you right away. I'm waiting for your friends." He shrugs

 

\----

"You're a deputy aren't you?" Rosie asks.

 

"No more talking." He growls.

 

"Deputy, Haigh." Rosie nods. "You were jealous of Jordan."

 

"I said no talking!" Haigh snaps.

 

"You couldn't stand, that he was the Sheriff's right hand man. Instead of you, because you're just-"

 

"Shut up!" Haigh screams, stabbing Rosie in the side.

 

Rosie whimpers in pain, as warm blood runs down to her back.

 

\----

"Shit!" Haigh panics.

 

"Well its better than having my tongue cut out." Rosie laughs, a single tear leaves her eye.

 

“You stupid Banshee! You’re going to ruin everything!” Haigh yells, as he tries to stop the bleeding.


	58. This is a maze!

The tunnels are nothing but an endless maze. A maze that seemed to have no end, and no exit.

 

Parrish and Derek are starting to feel lost, and Faith is losing hope.

 

\----

"Where the hell is she?" Faith asks, as she starts to panic.

 

“Just stay calm, Rosie’s just as strong as us.” Parrish tries to comfort Faith.

 

\----

“Wait do you sense something?” Derek asks.

 

“No.” Faith shakes her head.

 

“I think I hear something…” Parrish looks around.

 

"I smell fear, and-" Derek hesitates.

 

Derek looks at Parrish, they share the same look of fear.

 

Derek starts running down the tunnel.

 

"And what?" Faith asks, running after Derek.

 

Parrish passes Faith, in his hellhound form.

 

\----

“Please tell me she’s okay…” Faith whispers to herself.

 

\----

Faith could hear Derek growl loudly, followed by Parrish, and then gunfire.

 

"Shit!" Faith yells as she runs faster.

 

\----

Faith had no idea what she was running towards. Any worry about her own safety, has gone out the window.


	59. Rosie!

Faith gasps as she enters the lab.

 

The lab looked like it hadn’t been used in decades.

 

Faith sees old surgical tools laying around, three huge tanks filled with green water, dark stains on the floor, and then she notices a single table in the middle of it all.

 

\----

Derek and Parrish are fighting Haigh. While Rosie bleeds on the table.

 

\----

"Rosie!" Faith yells, as her eyes land on her friend.

 

Rosie turns her head, as she watches Faith run over to her.

 

\----

"Are you okay?" Faith asks, as she unbuckles the straps on Rosie’s wrists and ankles.

 

"Where's Alexis?" Rosie asks.

 

"With Stiles, she's safe. We're all safe." Faith smiles.

 

Rosie nods.

 

\---

"What? What's wrong?" Faith asks.

 

"I'm sorry." Rosie cries, as the pain takes over.

 

"Wait, Rosie... Rosie, what?" Faith panics.

 

\----

A bullet ricochets past Faith and Rosie. Making Faith flinch, and look back at three guys fighting.

 

"Get her out of here!" Derek yells.

 

"I-I-I can't, I think she passed out." Faith lightly slaps Rosie's face, attempting to wake her.

 

"Faith! Now, get her out!" Derek yells again.

 

"Derek! I can't, something is wrong!" Faith screams.

 

Parrish runs to Rosie in his human form, he scoops her up bridal style, and carries her out.

 

\----

Faith follows Parrish, as Derek finishes off Haigh.


	60. Help me

"What's wrong with her?" Faith asks, as Parrish carefully carries Rosie.

 

"I don't know." Parrish says walking faster out of the tunnels.

 

\-----

"Is Derek okay?" Faith asks.

 

"He's fine, but I need you to help me." Parrish stops under a man hole cover.

 

"What do you want me to do?" Faith asks.

 

"You hold her, feet and help me lift her out." Parrish explains.

 

"Okay, yeah..." Faith nods.

 

\----

Parrish lies Rosie down for a moment, as he grabs Rosie under her armpits.

 

Faith takes Rosie’s ankles, and together they get out of the tunnels.


	61. Will she wake up?

“You got her okay?” Faith asks, as Parrish helps her stand.

 

The man hole lead to a back end road. Very little traffic traveled through there.

 

\----

“Yeah, just show me the way to Scott’s.” Parrish says, as he picks up Rosie.

 

“The woods seem to connect everyone. So let’s cut through there.” Faith gestures for Parrish to follow.

 

Parrish nods as he adjusts his grip on Rosie.

 

Rosie was still unconscious and bleeding out in Parrish’s arms.

 

Faith and Parrish were unaware of the blood. They were more afraid of Rosie, not waking up.

 

\----

“Do you think he injected her with anything?” Faith asks as she looks at Rosie.

 

“It’s hard to know right now.” Parrish shrugs.

 

Faith sighs as tears fill her eyes.

 

\----

“You can’t think like that.” Parrish warns.

 

“I know… I’m sorry.” Faith huffs, as she blinks her eyes dry.

 

“She’s going to be fine, we’re all going to be fine.” Parrish says, more to himself.

 

“She knew someone was going to die.” Faith mumbles. “She promised… she… she promised it wasn’t going to be one of us.” Faith shakes her head.

 

“She’s going to be fine.” Parrish sighs.

 

\----

“Scott’s house is just up ahead.” Faith points to the approaching house.


	62. Alexis calm down

“Alexis! Will you please stop pacing? You’re making me nervous.” Scott pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“It wasn’t your friend that they took!” Alexis snaps.

 

“Hey, hey, hey… we’re all on the same team here.” Stiles puts up his hands.

 

“I’ve had a lot of people leave me, I can’t handle losing her.” Alexis sighs.

 

“Derek, Parrish, and Faith went to save her. Okay, they’re probably on their way back now.” Stiles hugs Alexis.

 

“Rosie will be okay!” Lydia smiles to herself.

 

\----

Lydia could sense a bad feeling, but she wasn’t sure what it meant.

 

\----

“Why can’t I just be a normal teenager?” Alexis mumbles.

 

Stiles chuckles as he rubs Alexis’ back.

 

\----

“Wait, I hear something.” Liam rushes to the door.

 

Alexis runs after Liam.


	63. Make room

“I see Parrish and Faith!” Liam yells.

 

“What about-?”

 

\----

“Rosie!” Alexis screams.

 

Parrish’s naked torso was covered in blood, as he held Rosie in his arms.

 

\----

“Clear the table, we need to lay her down.” Faith orders, as she takes Alexis inside.

 

“What happened?” Alexis asks, she couldn’t take her eyes off the blood.

 

“She’s safe okay, just focus on that. She’s safe, we’re all safe.” Faith nods as she makes Alexis stare at her.

 

Stiles approaches Alexis, and he pulls her aside.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Lydia smiles, offering Alexis some comfort.

 

Faith sighs, before she goes back to Parrish.

 

\----

“What the hell happened?” Scott asks, as he approaches Faith.

 

“Deputy Haigh took Rosie, he had her strapped to a table. When I got to Rosie she was only concerned about us.” Faith shakes her head.

 

Alexis smiles through her tears, hearing Rosie’s concern over her.

 

\----

“She passed out before I could undo her straps. I tried waking her, but Derek told us to get out. Parrish grabbed Rosie, and now we’re here.” Faith explains.

 

“My mom should be home any minute. She can help Rosie.” Scott nods.


	64. No... no... no...

Parrish puts Rosie down on the kitchen table, and then he sees the blood.

 

“No… no… no…” Parrish panics. He knew the blood wasn’t his.

 

\----

Parrish lifts Rosie’s shirt, and he finds the source.

 

“Scott! She’s been stabbed!” Parrish yells.

 

“What?” Faith asks, as confused.

 

Alexis tries pushing Stiles away to check Rosie.

 

\----

“Don’t look, don’t look…” Stiles whispers to Alexis, as he holds her tighter.

 

“It isn’t bad, it’s just a little blood.” Lydia lies, as she tries to distract Alexis.

 

Liam can’t take his eyes off the blood.

 

\----

“Haigh must’ve stabbed her at some point. We need to stop the bleeding!” Parrish looks for a kitchen towel to use.

 

“Wait, I think my mom’s here. I’m going to get the First-Aid kit.” Scott says, as he heads to the bathroom.


	65. Help us Melissa

“Hey Scott-” Melissa’s met by Liam when she enters the house.

 

\----

“What’s going on here?” Melissa asks.

 

“Rosie’s been stabbed, we need your help.” Faith explains.

 

“Parrish get the rubbing alcohol, is Scott-?”

 

“I’ve got the First-Aid kit.” Scott says as he enters the kitchen.

 

\----

“Okay good.” Melissa says as she opens the kit.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Faith asks.

 

“Boil some water, and grab paper towel. I’ll need you clean up.” Melissa nods.

 

“Okay.” Faith says as she goes to the cupboards.

 

\----

Alexis pushes Stiles away, and she runs into the kitchen.

 

Liam tries to block Alexis, but he has little luck.

 

\----

“Is she going to be okay?” Alexis asks, as she looks at all the blood.

 

“Yes, sweetie. Stiles, I need you to keep them in the living room.” Melissa orders.

 

“Come on.” Stiles says, as he takes Alexis’ hand.

 

Alexis’ eyes stay on Rosie, as Stiles pulls her away.

 

\----

Liam and Lydia sit on the couch, as they try to remain hopeful.

 

\----

“Melissa will fix this, she’ll be okay.” Stiles whispers to Alexis.


	66. I've got this

Melissa puts on a pair of rubber gloves, before threading a needle.

 

\----

“Okay, Rosie… I know you can hear me. This is going to hurt, but I’m going to close the wound.” Melissa explains, as she starts to sow Rosie’s wound shut.

 

\----

“Does anyone know, what type of knife cut her?” Melissa asks.

 

“I thought I saw a pocket knife.” Faith shrugs.

 

“Okay, that sounds about right. This wound doesn’t look very big, or that deep.” Melissa nods.

 

“Is she going to need blood?” Parrish asks.

 

“No, I think she only passed out from the pain.” Melissa sighs.

 

\----

“So she’s going to wake up?” Faith asks, as she carries hot water to the table.

 

“We should take her for an MRI, but I think she’s going to be fine.” Melissa nods.

 

\----

“How long do we give her to wake up?” Parrish asks.

 

“Five minutes, give or take.” Melissa says, as she snips the thread.

 

Melissa grabs bandages and tape from the kit. She starts to cover Rosie’s stitches.

 

\----

“Okay, she’ll have to take it easy on the stitches.” Melissa says, as she takes off her gloves.

 

“We should move her to the living room.” Scott suggests.


	67. Now we wait

Parrish carefully picks up Rosie, and he carries her to the living room couch.

 

\----

Alexis’ heart is in the pit of her stomach, as she looks at a pale Rosie.

 

Stiles holds Alexis’ hand and he squeezes it.

 

\----

Lydia puts a pillow under Rosie’s head.

 

Liam covers Rosie with a blanket.

 

\----

Faith starts cleaning the blood up from the kitchen table.

 

Melissa rests her hand on Faith’s shoulder.

 

“So now we wait?” Faith asks, as she looks at Melissa.

 

“Yeah, now we wait.” Melissa offers a warm smile.

 

\----

Parrish sits on the floor by Rosie, as he waits.


	68. She's awake

After what felt like hours, Rosie starts to wake.

 

\----

Rosie’s vison is cloudy, but she can hear people talking.

 

Rosie blinks her eyes a few times, before she can focus on someone.

 

\----

"Jordan!" Rosie smiles, as she reaches for him.

 

Rosie’s voice grabs everyone’s attention.

 

\----

"Hey! You're okay, everyone’s okay." Parrish says, as he takes Rosie’s hand.

 

"You're hurt!" Rosie touches Parrish's chest.

 

"That’s not my blood." Parrish frowns.

 

“What?” Rosie asks.

 

Rosie looks around to find that she’s in Scott’s house.

 

\----

“Melissa had to stich you up.” Parrish sighs.

 

Rosie looks down at the blanket covering her. She lifts the blanket finally noticing her ripped shirt, her blood covered body, and the bandage.

 

"Shit." Rosie mumbles.

 

"It'll heal." Parrish squeezes her hand.

 

"I'll scar." Rosie nods.


	69. You guys are okay?

“Hey, you’re awake.” Faith says as she leans over the couch.

 

“You’re okay.” Rosie says, as she holds Faith’s hand.

 

“We all are.” Alexis smiles, as she joins Faith.

 

“Oh good.” Rosie smiles.

 

\----

“Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?” Melissa asks.

 

“Hurts like hell, but I’m okay.” Rosie nods.

 

“I’m Melissa, I’m Scott’s mom. I also work as a nurse.” Melissa smiles.

 

“Thanks.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Take some aspirin for the pain sweetie.” Melissa says, as she hands Rosie two pills and a glass of water.

 

\----

“Where’s Derek?” Rosie asks, as she takes the medicine.

 

“Here.” Derek sighs.

 

Faith looks up at the door, to see Derek leaning on the door frame.

 

\----

“Derek!” Faith says happily.

 

“You okay?” Rosie asks.

 

“Fine, I can heal.” Derek shrugs.

 

“What about Haigh?” Scott asks.

 

“You’re lucky we got you out of there.” Derek says, as he approaches Rosie.

 

“I know, thank you.” Rosie nods.

 

Rosie tries sitting up on the couch, but she stretches the stitches.

 

\----

“Fuck!” Rosie says, through clenched teeth.

 

“Maybe I should help you.” Parrish offers.

 

“Great, I have to the damsel in distress.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

Parrish smirks as he helps Rosie sit up.


	70. I thought you didn't care

“Are you okay?” Derek asks Faith, as he touches Faith’s arm.

 

“I thought you didn’t care?” Faith teases.

 

“I’m not a sour wolf all the time.” Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Faith laughs.

 

\----

“Derek, what did you do to Haigh?” Scott asks.

 

“Scott just focus on the fact, that Rosie is okay.” Derek shakes his head.

 

\----

“But what do we do about Monroe?” Rosie asks.

 

“You?” Parrish asks. “You do nothing.”

 

“Bite me. I am not letting that happen again.” Rosie growls.

 

“He does have a point, you need time to heal.” Melissa shrugs.

 

“I don’t heal like they do. I can’t sit here for months, and let them get hurt.” Rosie argues.

 

“You could come to the hospital with me?” Melissa offers. “That way you can spy, and stay safe.”

 

“That might work.” Parrish nods.

 

“No.” Rosie crosses her arms.

 

\----

Faith groans at Rosie’s stubbornness.

 

Rosie snickers at Faith.

 

“Rosie probably should stay with my mom. We don’t know what Monroe is planning. She could go after any of us at this point.” Scott nods.

 

“Fine.” Rosie rolls her eyes.


	71. You need rest

“So what are the rest of us going to do?” Stiles asks.

 

“Go back to the tunnels. There had to be a reason, they expected us there.” Scott explains.

 

“Monroe could be hiding something.” Lydia nods.

 

“Do you know where she holds meetings?” Stiles asks Rosie.

 

“No, I never followed her. That was too dangerous.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Well when she shot up our house. She must have people following us.” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“Should I worry about my house?” Melissa asks.

 

“I wouldn’t think so, she’s waiting for us.” Alexis shakes her head.

 

\----

“You guys need to get some rest. Why don’t you plan tomorrow mission in the morning.” Melissa suggests.

 

The group look over each other, they finally notice how exhausted they all are.

 

“I could use a shower.” Rosie laughs, touching her dirty hair.

 

“Do you want help?” Parrish smirks.

 

Rosie rolls her eyes as she smiles.

 

\----

“I’ll grab extra blankets and pillows from the closet.” Melissa smiles.

 

“Liam and I can share my bed.” Scott suggests.

 

“I’ll take the couch with Parrish.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Guess we get the floor.” Faith smiles to Derek.

 

“Alexis and Stiles can sleep on the spare bed upstairs.” Melissa offers.

 

“Do you mind if I share your bed?” Lydia asks Melissa.

 

“Not at all sweetie.” Melissa smiles.


	72. Restless

After Parrish helps Rosie shower, the pair fall asleep on the couch.

 

Melissa had set up a bed of pillows and blankets, on the living room floor. Where Derek held Faith as they slept.

 

\----

Meanwhile upstairs.

 

Liam and Scott were asleep on Scotts bed, Stiles is snuggled up to Alexis on the guest bed, and Lydia shares a bed with Melissa.

 

The sleeping arrangements weren’t the best… for most of the group. But it was better than nothing.

 

\----

Rosie was a bit restless after what happened with Haigh. Causing her to wake up most of the night.

 

\----

After Rosie’s third attempt to fall back asleep. She finally gets up to walk around for a bit.

 

Rosie couldn’t shake this bad feeling, which seemed to haunt her now.

 

\----

In hopes she wouldn’t wake anyone, Rosie tip toed to the front porch.

 

The cold night air welcomed her, as she sat in one of the porch chairs.

 

Rosie hugged herself as she listened to the crickets chirping.


	73. Go back to sleep

“Hey.” Parrish whispers.

 

Rosie jumps as she looks at the porch door.

 

\----

“You scared me.” Rosie laughs.

 

“You okay?” Parrish asks, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Yeah, go back to sleep.” Rosie lies as she nods.

 

Sometimes Rosie didn’t like people worrying over her. She felt there were other people, who needed the attention more than she did.

 

\----

“Why are you awake?” Parrish asks.

 

“Just thinking.” Rosie shrugs, she's waiting for Parrish to leave.

 

“You stuck on what happened with Haigh?” Parrish asks.

 

“Uh no…” Rosie laughs, as she lies again.

 

“You can talk about it.” Parrish encourages.

 

\----

“Jordan, go back to sleep. I’m fine.” Rosie says annoyed.

 

“Well I’m not, I got cold when you left.” Parrish frowns.

 

Rosie laughs as she shakes her head.

 

\----

“Come on, it’s cold out here.” Parrish says, as he grabs Rosie’s hand.

 

“Like I have a choice.” Rosie laughs, as Parrish pulls her back to the couch.


	74. Morning

“Morning sweetie.” Melissa smiles, as Faith wanders into the kitchen.

 

“Coffee?” Faith asks, as she yawns.

 

“Freshly made, help yourself.” Melissa nods.

 

“How do you handle knowing Scott’s a werewolf?” Faith asks, as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

 

“It was hard at first, and it was a huge adjustment. But his heart is in the right place, and I know I raised my son well.” Melissa shrugs.

 

“He’s lucky to have you for a mom.” Faith smiles, as she sips her coffee.

 

“Thank you.” Melissa smiles.

 

\----

“Why am I awake?” Rosie asks, as she walks into the kitchen.

 

“You sleep okay?” Melissa asks.

 

“Sure.” Rosie shrugs, as she cracks her neck.

 

“Alexis awake?” Faith asks.

 

“No, I think her and Stiles are still asleep.” Melissa shrugs.

 

\----

“Morning everyone.” Lydia says, making her way to the coffee pot.

 

“Hey, so what’s the plan today?” Rosie asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If most of the chapters seem off beat, or dull. I need filler spots obviously, but I always want to stick to the "family"/"pack" aspect of the story as a whole.


	75. Going over the plan

“You’re going to the hospital with Melissa. While the rest of us go back into the tunnels.” Lydia nods to herself.

 

“I don’t like you guys going back there.” Rosie sighs.

 

“You know we’re going to be fine.” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“I know, but I like keeping an eye on you guys. Alexis especially…” Rosie shrugs.

 

“I will keep an eye on her, and so will Stiles.” Faith rests her hand on Rosie’s shoulder.

 

\----

“He’s good for her, isn’t he?” Rosie smiles.

 

“Yeah, he is.” Faith nods.

 

“What about me?” Alexis asks, making her to the kitchen.

 

\----

“Nothing. You sleep okay?” Faith smiles.

 

“Great actually.” Alexis giggles.

 

“Please be careful today.” Rosie smiles.

 

“I will.” Alexis nods.

 

\----

“You ready to go?” Melissa asks Rosie.

 

“I guess.” Rosie nods.

 

\----

Melissa grabs her keys and purse, as she and Rosie leave the house.


	76. Wake the boys

“You understand what might happen today?” Faith asks Alexis.

 

“Same as yesterday? Our lives are at risk on a higher level.” Alexis nods.

 

“Basically.” Faith sighs.

 

\----

“My mom leave?” Scott asks, as he finally wakes up.

 

“Yeah she and Rosie just left.” Lydia nods.

 

“You guys ready to go back down there?” Scott asks.

 

“Are you?” Lydia asks.

 

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt again. Otherwise yeah…” Scott nods.

 

\----

“I’ll wake the dogs in the living room. We should get going while it’s still early.” Faith says, rinsing out her coffee cup.

 

“I’ll wake up Stiles and Liam.” Alexis says, as she goes back upstairs.


	77. At the hospital

At the hospital Rosie sits behind the nurse’s desk with Melissa.

 

\----

“Looks like a slow morning. That should be a good sign.” Melissa smiles.

 

“Are they going to be okay?” Rosie asks, her stomach was in knots.

 

“Yes, Faith and Alexis will be fine.” Melissa squeezes Rosie’s hand. “Parrish will protect them.”

 

Rosie nods to herself, as she scribbles on a notepad.

 

\----

“I have to do rounds, I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Are you going to be okay?” Melissa says, as she gathers her papers.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Rosie nods.

 

“Alright, if a nurse or doctor asks. You’re my student shadow for the day.” Melissa nods.

 

“Got it.” Rosie laughs.


	78. Dammit Derek!

Scott and his friends walk out of the woods. To the same dead end road, Parrish and Faith found the day before.

 

Derek lifts the man hole cover, so they can get down to the tunnels.

 

Scott goes in first, followed by Liam, Lydia, Faith, Parrish, Stiles, Alexis, and Derek.

 

\----

Derek puts the hole cover back, before he drops to the tunnel floor.

 

“Do we dare to go the same way?” Faith asks, light heartedly laughing.

 

“That is where they attacked us.” Liam shrugs.

 

\----

“I’ll go first to check it out.” Derek offers.

 

“To hell you are!” Faith refuses the idea.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Parrish offers.

 

“I-”

 

“Let’s go.” Derek agrees, before Faith can object again.

 

\----

Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“Is everyone going to be so damn stubborn?” Faith asks.


	79. Derek!

As Derek and Parrish check the tunnels for hunters. They hear a walk-talkie pick up static just ahead of them.

 

\----

Derek twists his neck around, as change into his partial wolf form.

 

Parrish burns his shirt off, as he changes to a hellhound.

 

The dogs charge the unsuspecting hunter.

 

\----

Derek’s growls, could be picked up by Scott and Liam.

 

“Derek needs our help.” Scott says, turning to Liam.

 

“Then let’s go!” Faith yells, as she and Alexis start running.

 

“Wait! We don’t know-”

 

\----

“I’m not waiting!” Faith yells back to Scott.

 

Scott shakes his head, as he tries to catch up with Faith and Alexis.

 

Instead of feeling like sitting ducks, Stiles and Lydia follow the others.


	80. Leave my family alone!

“Rosie!” Scott whispers.

 

“I thought you guys were in the tunnels again?” Rosie says confused.

 

“I kind of need your help…” Scott smiles innocently.

 

“Now, you want my help.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah… just follow me.” Scott nods.

 

Rosie follows Scott down to the morgue of the hospital.

 

\----

Faith is standing guard by the morgue doors.

 

Inside the morgue Rosie sees. Parrish and Derek had tied up a hunter with duct tape, and left him sitting on the floor.

 

“What hell did you guys do?” Rosie asks, upon seeing the hunter.

 

\----

“You guys, you can’t take on Monroe.” The injured hunter chuckles.

 

“What?” Rosie asks.

 

“It’s pointless trying to save yourselves. You’re just avoiding the inevitable.” The hunter shakes his head.

 

“Why are you even after us? We didn’t do anything!” Rosie’s hands turns to fists.

 

“You’re dangerous! Even you, stupid Banshee. You guys are protecting anyone!” The hunter spits blood on Rosie.

 

Rosie angrily laughs as she turns away from the hunter.

 

\----

“You’re just freaks!” the hunter yells.

 

Rosie screams as she tackles the hunter.

 

Parrish and Derek jump back startled from the sudden screaming.

 

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING MY FAMILY FROM ME!” Rosie screams, as she starts punching him.

 

\----

“Stop! Stop! Rosie stop!” Scott yells, as he pulls her off the hunter.

 

Rosie kicks the hunter in the jaw, as Parrish helps Scott pull Rosie back.

 

\----

“You should’ve stayed with your friends.” The hunter laughs, as he spits out blood.

 

“What?” Rosie snaps, as she struggles in Parrish’s arms.

 

“It was a stupid idea to split up.” The hunter laughs.

 

“What are you planning?” Scott asks.

 

“Monroe wants to kill all of you, and you just keep making it easier.” The hunter laughs.

 

\----

“Why are you helping her?” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Monroe promises a supernatural free world. That’s something everyone should get behind.” The hunter shrugs.

 

“Not all monsters, do monstrous things.” Scott shakes his head.

 

“You never saved her Scott McCall. The injuries Monroe endured, were all because of you.” The hunter laughs. “You’re the one she wants the most.”

 

“Tell me what she’s planning!” Scott growls.

 

“Why are we still talking? You really should be with your friends.” The hunter smirks.


	81. What Lydia?

“Why did we let Scott and them leave? This is a bad idea!” Stiles whines.

 

“Stiles, there was a reason those hunters ambushed us in the tunnels. Monroe has to be hiding something here.” Lydia rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m the only human here, what if they ambush us again?” Stiles throws up his hands.

 

“I can protect us!” Alexis crosses her arms.

 

“I still think this is a bad idea. We should leave while we can.” Stiles mumbles.

 

“Would you just-”

 

\----

“Lydia?” Alexis asks.

 

“I hear something…” Lydia mumbles.

 

“What? What do you hear?” Stiles asks.

 

“I don’t know… I can’t make out the voices.” Lydia shakes her head.

 

“Are they in your head, or are they living voices?” Alexis asks.

 

“I don’t know…” Lydia starts to get frustrated.

 

\----

Lydia could hear whispers, masked with screams, and echoes of noises she didn’t recognize


	82. Wait!

“Alexis! Stiles! Lydia! Wait!” Rosie screams, running down the tunnel.

 

Faith, Parrish, and Rosie had gone back to the tunnels. They were in fear of what the hunter might be hinting at.

 

\----

“I thought you guys were-”

 

“What’s wrong?” Alexis asks.

 

“This is another trap! We need to leave!” Rosie tries to explain.

 

“Guys!” Stiles yells.

 

“Shit!” Rosie gasps.

 

*----

It was too late, the hidden hunters heard them.

 

\----

“Fire!” the lead hunter screams.

 

\----

Rosie doesn’t have time to scream, and cover everyone.

 

\----

“NO!” Rosie screams, as Parrish shields her with his body.

 

\----*

“Alexis!” Stiles screams, as he tries to grab her.

 

\----

Lydia stands frozen as she panics, she hadn’t learned to scream yet.

 

\----

Faith grabs Lydia, hoping to pull her away in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - broken up to be dramatic


	83. The Pheonix

Alexis doesn’t flinch, she’s sick of running, and she’s done being afraid. Her blood boils, as she hears her friends screaming.

 

\----

The hunter's continue, to empty their guns on the group.

 

Alexis doesn’t give it a second thought, as she throws up her arms. Shielding her face, and at the same time. She ends up throwing a wall of fire at the hunters.

 

The wall of fire moves too fast, towards the hunter’s for them to stop shooting.

 

Every ounce of anger Alexis built up, comes out in her new found power.

 

\----

The wall of fire is a beautiful mixture of red hot amber, a warm orange, and a blinding yellow.

 

If you looked close enough, it almost seemed like the colors are dancing together. As if each shade of the fire, was its own person. They're dancing elegantly around each other, it was so calming. Even with the sense of danger, and death the fire was to bring. It looked so peaceful staring at it.

 

The fire could almost hypnotize someone.

 

\----

The wall of fire is so hot that once it reaches the hunters. The bullets melt in the fire, the metal guns burn in the hunter’s hands, and the hunters cry out in agony as their flesh burns.

 

\----

Parrish looks over his shoulder at Alexis. He can’t believe his eyes.

 

\----

There was something inside that fire.

 

It wasn’t a single person, or even several people dancing in that fire.

 

It was a bird, a single gigantic bird.

 

\----

A bird that carried each of its, hauntingly beautiful colors in its tail.

 

Alexis really did carry a phoenix inside of her, and she finally found her strength.


	84. You saved us!

“I think I know my abilities now.” Alexis mumbles.

 

\----

Rosie pushes away from Parrish, as she sees the fire die down.

 

\----

“Alexis, did you do that?” Rosie asks.

 

“All I did was put my hands up to shield my face… and then this fire wall followed...” Alexis explains.

 

“You saved us.” Faith smiles.

 

\----

“That was amazing! You are so awesome!” Stiles says, as he hugs Alexis

 

Alexis laughs as she hugs Stiles.

 

\----

“Okay, now I want to know what else you can do.” Faith nods.

 

“Even I’m impressed.” Parrish smiles.

 

“Hey don’t count us girls out.” Rosie teases.

 

“That was really cool.” Lydia agrees.

 

\----

“Come on, we better keep going before more show up.” Alexis says, as she pushes Stiles back.


	85. Her first kiss

Stiles takes Alexis' hand, as they cautiously continue through the tunnels.

 

\----

"You know, what you did back there was really something." Stiles says, as he squeezes Alexis' hand.

 

"It just happened." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Stiles smiles.

 

"I was just so angry, and I was tired of running." Alexis sighs.

 

"You saved us, and that's really something. This is huge deal, you're my hero." Stiles says, as he stands in front of Alexis'.

 

"I didn't have much of a choice. I mean, I couldn't let anyone get hurt again or die." Alexis shrugs.

 

\----

"Would you just take my compliments?" Stiles sighs.

 

"Oh, sorry." Alexis says, looking at her feet.

 

\----

"I want you to know, if anything happened to you. I'd lose my mind, I really care about you Alexis. I know the circumstances aren't the greatest. But I..." Stiles hesitates.

 

"Me too." Alexis smiles.

 

Stiles smiles as he leans in to kiss Alexis.

 

\----

The sewer tunnels aren't, the most romantic setting. But who can deny love?

 

\----

Stiles' kiss is hesitant, but sweet, and full of love.

 

Almost enough to make a girls' knees weak.


	86. Our kids are grown up

"I didn't exactly imagine this, being the place I'd finally kiss you..." Stiles nervously laughs. "But I'm glad I did, kiss you."

 

Alexis blushes as she looks at her feet.

 

"Aw... My kids are growing up so fast." Rosie teases.

 

\----

"Like you haven't kissed Parrish." Alexis rolls her eyes.

 

"Actually I haven't." Rosie smiles.

 

"What?" Alexis asks surprised.

 

\----

"That was really cute, and ballsy." Faith smiles.

 

"Yeah, who knew he had in him?" Parrish chuckles.

 

"I'm really happy for you guys." Lydia smiles.

 

\----

"Uh thanks guys. I guess I didn't realize you were watching us." Stiles nervously rubs his neck.

 

"It was a lot of work not to squeal." Faith laughs.

 

"Right." Stiles blushes.

 

\----

"Okay we had a moment of happiness. Back to work." Rosie sighs.


	87. WE NEED TO GET BACK TO SCOTT!

As the group keeps walking down the tunnels. They notice a hidden room.

 

"What's this?" Parrish asks.

 

"Maybe Monroe works in here?" Lydia shrugs.

 

"Careful." Rosie whispers, as they slowly open the door.

 

Parrish peaks inside.

 

\----

"I don't see anyone." Parrish signals to the group.

 

Rosie nods as they walk in slowly.

 

\----

"Guys look, there's a map on the wall." Lydia points.

 

"It has red dots for every supernatural creature." Rosie gasps.

 

"Guys, guys! We shouldn't be here." Stiles yells.

 

"Why? What's wrong?" Alexis asks.

 

"They're building an army. Look at all these guns!" Stiles says alarmed.

 

\----

"They have more than just guns. They have grenades, pepper spray, and wolfsbane." Parrish says, as he walks around the room.

 

"That isn't just any wolfsbane." Rosie gasps.

 

"We need to get to Scott. Now!" Faith orders.


	88. Come on!

The group quickly back tracks out of the tunnel maze.

 

They didn't have to worry about hunters. Because they'd already taken care of the ones, which were in the tunnel.

 

\----

The hunters were ultimately, disposable to Monroe. She didn't care enough to see if they were okay. She'd use any of them, and she'd throw them all to the wolves.

 

Her only concern, was Scott.

 

\----

"Come on!" Faith says, as she climbs out of the tunnel.

 

Rosie climbs out after Faith.

 

Followed by Stiles, Alexis, Lydia, and Parrish.

 

Parrish puts the man hole cover back. As they stand on the back end road.

 

\----

"Okay let's go." Parrish says, as they run back to the hospital.


	89. Show me

"You know we can't keep him alive." Derek growls at the hunter.

 

"We don't kill people!" Scott refuses.

 

"You kill me, or I kill you first." The hunter smirks.

 

Scott shakes his head, as he ignores the hunter.

 

Derek crosses his arms annoyed.

 

\----

"Where are they?" Scott asks, more to himself.

 

Scott was getting uncomfortable, waiting in the morgue.

 

"Obviously they ran into my friends." The hunter laughs.

 

"I've had enough." Derek says, knocking the hunter out with a punch to the head.

 

"Derek!" Scott yells.

 

Derek shrugs, as the rest of the group comes running into the morgue

 

\----

"Scott Monroe is fighting dirty." Faith sighs.

 

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

 

"She has Aconitum Lycoctonum Wolfsbane Scott." Faith holds her breath.

 

"What?" Scott says confused.

 

"You're her main target Scott." Rosie frowns.

 

"Where?" Scott asks.

 

"What?" Rosie asks confused.

 

"Show me where, she's keeping her weapons." Scott says sternly.

 

"Scott I don't think-"

 

"Show me!" Scott orders.

 

Rosie's stomach drops to her feet.

 

\----

"It's back in the tunnels. But this will be our last trip down there. It's too dangerous otherwise." Parrish says sternly.

 

Scott nods.

 

Faith calmly leads the way, out of the hospital and back to the tunnels


	90. Hurry back

Once the group exists the woods, they approach the back road.

 

\----

Rosie's stomach turns to knots, as they step onto the back end road.

 

\----

Parrish lifts the man hole cover.

 

\----

"Why don't you guys keep watch?" Derek suggests to Alexis, Lydia, and Stiles.

 

"The rest of us can go in the tunnel." Faith agrees.

 

"Just hurry back." Alexis nods.

 

\----

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lydia mumbles.

 

"Me too." Rosie says, touching Lydia's arm.

 

Lydia looks up at Rosie, worry written all over her face.

 

\----

"When we're done here. I'll teach how to channel your banshee." Rosie says, offering a warm smile.

 

Lydia nods.

 

\----

Scott enters the tunnels first, followed by Derek, Faith, and then Rosie.

 

\----

Alexis kept guard up top, with Stiles and Lydia.


	91. Where is it?!

"What's the bad feeling?" Faith asks Rosie

 

"I'm not sure." Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

"Come on its just right over here." Parrish says, as they follow the same path through the tunnels.

 

"We must've passed it, every time we were here. That's probably why they attacked us." Rosie says, gesturing to the open door.

 

"It practically blends in with the wall." Scott says to himself.

 

Rosie leads Scott inside.

 

\----

"Oh my god..." Scott gasps.

 

"It must be the base of operations." Rosie nods.

 

\----

"Where's the Wolfsbane?" Derek asks.

 

"What? It was here when we left." Rosie says confused.

 

"We should go. They might be coming back." Parrish suggests.

 

"They probably took it." Derek says, slamming his fist down.

 

"We should really go!" Parrish urges.

 

"Yeah I don't like being down here." Faith agrees.

 

\----

"Did anyone touch anything?" Scott asks.

 

"No, I don't think we did." Rosie shakes her head.

 

"Okay good. Let's go." Scott nods.


	92. They're flooding the tunnels!

Parrish closes the door, to the secret room after the group leaves.

 

\----

"Where did they get those guns?" Scott asks, as the group starts to leave the tunnels.

 

"An Argent?" Rosie asks.

 

"But Chris wouldn't help Monroe." Parrish says confused.

 

"No, but Gerard would." Scott sighs.

 

"Gerard?" Rosie asks.

 

"My old girlfriend's grandfather. He always had something against me." Scott shakes his head. "The hunters have a code. But Gerard's is..."

 

"I understand." Rosie nods.

 

\----

"Gerard is more blood thirsty than Monroe." Derek sighs.

 

"So how do we defeat him?" Faith asks.

 

"I tried replacing his pills with mountain ash. Once, and then Derek bit him... But he survived, somehow." Scott shrugs.

 

"Mountain ash?" Faith asks, suppressing a laugh.

 

Scott nods as he smiles.

 

\----

"Well obviously someone had to help him. There's no way-"

 

"What?" Parrish asks.

 

"Do you feel that?" Rosie asks.

 

"Feel what?" Parrish asks.

 

Faith looks at the tunnel floor, as water slowly runs under her feet.

 

Scott and Derek start to pick up on vibrations in the tunnel walls.

 

\----

"Faith?" Rosie asks.

 

"We need to get out, now!" Faith says, as she pushes Rosie and Scott.

 

"Now what?" Parrish asks.

 

"Someone's flooding the tunnels!" Faith yells, as water rushes in on them.


	93. FAITH!

The wall of water is coming in fast, the group can barely out run it.

 

\----

The rush of water is so loud, it drowns out any other noise.

 

\----

Faith can see the tunnel exit just ahead of them.

 

Water splashes down on her back.

 

\----

"Keep going!" Faith yells.

 

Faith stops as she turns towards the water.

 

Faith channels her inner mermaid, as she holds up her hands.

 

\----

"Faith, it's too much!" Rosie yells, after her friend.

 

"Go!" Faith yells, as she struggles to hold the water off.

 

\----

Faith doesn't stop the water from moving. It still inches towards them. But she's slowed it down enough for her friends to get out.

 

"Faith that could crush you!" Rosie yells.

 

"Just go! I'm fine!" Faith yells.

 

\----

Water escapes Faith's hold, splashing on to her legs. Turning her skin to white fish scales.

 

\----

Rosie refuses to leave without her friend. So Parrish and Scott carry her out.

 

"No! Faith!" Rosie yells.

 

\----

Stiles helps pull Rosie, Scott, and Parrish out of the tunnel.

 

\----

"Derek! Come on!" Stiles yells.

 

\----

Derek looks back at Faith.

 

"Go Derek! I can't hold this much longer!" Faith orders.

 

"Come on!" Stiles yells.

 

\----

Derek slowly climbs out of the tunnel. He hopes Faith would follow.

 

\----

"Faith!" Rosie yells into the tunnel.

 

\----

Faith knows she can't get out easily.

 

The pressure of water, will be too much. The amount of water, will be too crushing.

 

Faith closes her eyes, and she drops her hands.

 

\----

The water instantly eats Faith up.

 

\----

"FAITH!" Rosie heart wrenchingly screams, as water splashes in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paying homage to X2, Jean Grey's sacrifice. X-MEN is my life... Lol.  
> So since I decided what Faith could do as a mermaid, when I initially made this story. I wanted an epic moment for each girl.  
> Faith took a little thinking, until I remembered the most heartbreaking moment of my childhood. So I took inspiration from it.


	94. NO!

"No!" Alexis screams.

 

\----

Only water can be seen through the man hole.

 

\----

"But she's a mermaid, she can survive that right?" Stiles asks, tears filling his eyes.

 

"Not that amount of water, that quickly." Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

"No, she has to... She has to survive that!" Alexis cries.

 

Rosie gets up to hug Alexis.

 

"She has to!" Alexis sobs.

 

Rosie holds Alexis tighter, as her knees buckle.

 

\----

"It'll be-"

 

Rosie glares at Stiles.

 

"I'm sorry." Stiles looks down at his feet.

 

\----

"We have to keep going." Scott urges.

 

"Are you kidding?" Rosie laughs. "We just lost our best friend."

 

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sad too, but we're out in the open. We have to keep moving." Scott sighs.

 

\----

Alexis sighs as she stands on her own.

 

"Are you okay?" Rosie asks.

 

"No." Alexis sighs, wiping her face dry.

 

"I know." Rosie frowns.

 

\----

"Come on." Parrish says, touching Rosie's arm.

 

"No, I'm keeping my promise. Lydia let's go." Rosie says, pulling her arm away.

 

"You sure?" Lydia asks.

 

"You need to be able to defend yourself." Rosie nods.

 

"But where can we practice?" Lydia asks.

 

"The woods. Let's go." Rosie orders, as she walks into the woods.

 

\----

Lydia looks at Scott.

 

"She's right, you need to develop your power." Scott nods.

 

"Okay." Lydia sighs, as she follows Rosie.


	95. FOCUS LYDIA!

Although practicing out in the open, and in the middle of the woods. Wasn't exactly safe, but the hunters wouldn't take on Banshees.

 

\----

"So basically what you do is scream. But you have to focus, deep inside of yourself. Once you find that center, project it out with your hands." Rosie explains, using hand gestures that match.

 

"So just scream?" Lydia asks.

 

"Yes, right now just scream." Rosie nods.

 

Lydia closes her eyes, and she screams as loud as she can.

 

\----

"Good, good." Rosie nods.

 

Lydia stops as she takes a breath.

 

"But you need to focus Lydia!" Rosie says sternly.

 

"I was." Lydia says confused.

 

"No you weren't. Do it again." Rosie orders.

 

Lydia rolls her eyes, but she screams again.

 

\----

"Focus!" Rosie snaps.

 

Lydia closes her eyes, holding onto her scream.

 

"Focus!" Rosie snaps again.

 

"I can't!" Lydia stomps her foot.

 

"You can! Lydia you're smart, you're strong, and you can do this. Now focus!" Rosie urges.

 

Lydia stares at the empty woods in front of her.

 

"Breathe... Focus... Now scream..." Rosie says slowly.

 

\----

Lydia tries again as she screams louder.

 

"Focus!" Rosie yells.

 

Lydia's scream becomes louder, and stronger.

 

\----

"Good! Now act like you're pushing someone away!" Rosie nods.

 

Lydia lifts her hands to her chest, she pushes an invisible person away, and she harnesses her inner banshee.

 

\----

"YES LYDIA! YOU GOT IT!" Rosie cheers.

 

"I-I-I did it." Lydia smiles.

 

"Now do that every time. You understand?" Rosie nods.

 

"Yeah." Lydia smiles.

 

"Good, because we need to talk." Rosie sighs.


	96. She's officially a Banshee

"Oh god... I think Lydia's officially a banshee." Stiles groans, as he covers his ears.

 

"She's stronger than she thinks. You all are." Alexis smiles.

 

\----

"Why couldn't Faith get out?" Derek asks.

 

"Derek-"

 

"No, Scott. If she could hold back the water. Why couldn't she get out?" Derek snaps.

 

"The water turned her legs to a tail. She couldn't run out." Alexis shrugs.

 

"She could've gotten out!" Derek says angrily.

 

\----

"How? You would've carried her? Then you'd both be gone." Rosie snaps.

 

"I should've stayed with her!" Derek sighs.

 

"You can't think like that." Rosie shakes her head.

 

"Are you kidding? She's your best friend, why are you not-?"

 

"Why am I not falling apart? Why am I not completely crushed? Why am I not saying I wish it was me instead?" Rosie snaps at Derek. "You have no fucking idea what I'm thinking. I damn well wish it was me, and not Faith! I can't feel my heart, it's so broken right now! I have to be strong, because that's what Faith wants. I've been through enough pain, I know how to hide it. You have no fucking clue."

 

\----

"Guys! We shouldn't fight! Stop!" Scott yells.

 

"No! I'm done, I lost my best friend. I won't lose Alexis too. You're on your own Scott." Rosie shakes her head.

 

"Rosie-"

 

"No Jordan. I'm done. I trained Lydia, and I told you what to expect from Monroe. I'm done here." Rosie snaps.

 

"So you're just going to abandon us?" Stiles scoffs.

 

"Yes. Let's go Alexis." Rosie says, grabbing Alexis' wrist.

 

\----

"You're part of my pack. We don't abandon each other." Scott says sternly.

 

"I was never a part of your pack! None of you ever trusted us." Rosie yells.

 

"I trust you, I want you to be in my pack, and I need your help!" Scott yells.

 

"No! We're done." Rosie yells, pulling Alexis away with her.


	97. What's in the water?

"Rosie! Stop!" Parrish yells after them.

 

Rosie walks faster away, from Scott and his pack.

 

\----

"Now what? We've lost three of our best pack members." Lydia sighs.

 

"We'll figure something out. I'll figure something out." Scott sighs.

 

"This is suicide! We need them, and they need us!" Stiles yells.

 

"They got along pretty well before us." Derek points out.

 

"But we didn't!" Parrish argues.

 

"Stop! This is insane. We're all exhausted. Let's get some rest, and we'll regroup tomorrow." Scott suggests.

 

"That's probably a good idea." Lydia nods.

 

\----

Derek shakes his head, as he walks away. He was still upset about Faith.

 

"Do you need a ride?" Parrish asks, Stiles and Lydia.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Stiles nods.

 

"Sure." Lydia agrees.

 

\----

Parrish had left his car at Scott's house. Which is where they all walk to, before they part ways.

 

\----

Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods in a nearby lake. Just as the moon is starting to rise in the sky. Something emerges from the water.

 

"Oh thank God!"


	98. Scott

The next morning Scott wakes with a heavy heart. He didn’t like his pack at odds with each other.

 

Rosie was right, although she warned them about Monroe. He and Stiles never fully trusted her.

 

Although she did help Lydia, she saved Scott’s ass a few times, she put up with Derek, she knew what Parrish was before anyone else did, and she cared about the people she loved… Scott wondered what her real motive might be.

 

\----

“Hey I have to take an early shift-”

 

Scott looks up at his mom, as he lies in bed still.

 

\----

“What’s wrong?” Melissa asks.

 

“My pack fell apart mom.” Scott sighs, as he looks at the wall.

 

“What do you mean?” Melissa asks, as she sits on Scott’s bed.

 

“We lost Faith.” Scott sighs, tears stinging his eyes.

 

“Oh sweetie…” Melissa sighs sadly.

 

“Rosie took Alexis, and said we didn’t trust them. Which is true, but I tried to accept them mom.” Scotts says, mad at himself.

 

“Honey, there is only so much that you can do.” Melissa frowns. “They’re probably taking the loss of Faith, harder than you can imagine.”

 

“Rosie was so upset. I can’t forget her screaming for Faith, as water splashed up from the tunnel.” Scott whispers, as a tear rolls down his cheek.

 

\----

“Then go after them. Stiles really cares for Alexis, and Jordan wouldn’t leave Rosie’s side. You have to go after them! You need to become their family.” Melissa urges.

 

“But how do I make up for, not trusting them?” Scott asks.

 

“Honey, they saved your butt more times. Than you have ever been able to save your own. Do you really think they’re here to do you harm?” Melissa stares at Scott.

 

“No, I guess they’re not.” Scott sighs.

 

\----

“Then get what’s left of your pack, and go after Rosie and Alexis.” Melissa says, as she pulls Scott out of bed.

 

“Okay!” Scott yells, as he smiles slightly.

 

\----

“Prove to them, they’re part of you pack.” Melissa says, as she hugs Scott.

 

“Thanks mom.” Scott smiles.


	99. Derek

Derek is still broken up over Faith, as he wanders the woods.

 

\----

Derek happens upon a small lake hidden in the woods. He stands at the edge of the water, staring at his reflection.

 

\----

Derek had always wondered, what Faith really looked like? He loved her blonde hair, blue eyes, cute smile, and bright eyes. But he wondered, what her mermaid side. Her real side, looked like.

 

\----

Derek sighs as he looks down at his feet. Just before he walks away from the lake. Derek notices something.

 

“Are these drag marks?” Derek asks himself out loud.

 

The mud was disturbed at the edge of the lake. It looked as though someone was dragged into the water. Or did someone crawl out of the water?

 

\----

It was a lot to hope for, but Derek knew in his heart. Faith had to be alive, and that she was okay.

 

\----

But if she were alive, where is she?


	100. Stiles

Stiles sat at his computer all night. He was trying to find whatever he could, about mermaids. He wanted to find hope, that Faith made it out of the tunnel alive. Somehow…

 

\----

Unfortunately for Stilinski, the internet wasn’t any help. He’d already tried the library, and they didn’t have any books either.

 

\----

Stiles may not have trusted Rosie or Faith completely. But he did love Alexis that he could trust in himself.

 

\----

Now that Faith was gone, Stiles felt nothing but guilt. He knew he should’ve trusted them.

 

\----

The Sheriff knocks on Stile’s door, before he walks inside.

 

“Son, I gotta work a double. I left you-”

 

Stiles jumps in his computer chair, as he turns to face his dad.

 

\----

“Have you gone to sleep yet?” Noah asks.

 

“Uh no… just uh doing some homework.” Stiles sighs.

 

“Is this about one of your friends?” Noah asks.

 

\----

Noah hadn’t met the girls personally, but he noticed a change in his son. A positive one, being a parent he noticed his son was in love. But seeing him now, he looked so upset.

 

\----

“Yeah dad.” Stiles nods.

 

“What happened?” Noah asks.

 

“The girl I love, her sister… dad, I think.” Stiles sighs. “She sacrificed herself, to save me and our friends.”

 

“She sounds very brave. Was she human like us, or is she like Scott?” Noah nods.

 

“She was a mermaid dad. I know, I didn’t believe it either. But she’s real.” Stiles smiles a little.

 

\----

“So now that she’s gone, your friends-?”

 

“Yeah, everyone is broken up now. I don’t even know how to comfort, the girl I love.” Stiles rubs his temples.

 

“Well you could start by going to see her.” Noah suggests.

 

“I’m afraid if I try to go see her. She’d already be gone, or she wouldn’t want to see me.” Stiles shakes his head.

 

“That’s a risk you need to take son.” Noah says, resting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“I don’t know dad.” Stiles slumps his shoulders.

 

\----

“If you really love her, you’d be leaving right now.” Noah says, as he walks out of Stiles’ room.


	101. Lydia

“Lydia, honey do you know where-?”

 

Lydia is lying on her bed, hugging her pillows.

 

\----

“Honey what’s wrong?” Natalie asks.

 

Lydia shakes her head.

 

“Did something happen last night? You haven’t said a word, since you came home.” Natalie says, as she sits on Lydia’s bed.

 

“I’m okay mom.” Lydia lies.

 

\----

“Honey, what happened? I’ve noticed that Faith girl has been absent.” Natalie says, as she rubs Lydia’s back.

 

“I don’t know if she’s coming back mom.” Lydia sighs, tears filling her eyes.

 

\----

“What happened?” Natalie asks.

 

“She saved us mom, but we couldn’t save her.” Lydia says, a tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

\----

Natalie wraps her daughter into a tight hug.

 

Lydia silently cries on her mom’s shoulder.


	102. Parrish

While everyone else, is stuck in the depressed phase. Parrish takes a different approach.

 

\----

“Rosie I just want to talk to you.” Jordan pleas.

 

“I said no! Now get out!” Rosie yells.

 

“You can’t just pack up and leave. We all care about you here!” Jordan says annoyed.

 

“I can and I will. We didn’t stay long enough, to create an emotional bond anyway.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

Rosie grabs her suitcase and she starts packing her things.

 

“Rosie stop, please.” Jordan says, as he grabs Rosie’s wrist.

 

“What?” Rosie sighs annoyed.

 

\----

“I love you, please don’t leave.” Jordan says calmly.

 

“Jordan we can’t-”

 

“Yes we can, Rosie please stay. I know Faith meant a lot to you. She meant a lot to everyone else too. You can’t just pack up and leave with Alexis.” Jordan sighs.

 

“Like I said, we didn’t stay long enough for-”

 

“Stiles is in love with Alexis, and I know you saw that! How do you think Alexis would feel, if you made her leave Stiles?” Jordan shakes his head.

 

“It’s a risk I have to take.” Rosie looks down.

 

\----

“Rosie please, if I have to beg you to stay. I’ll get down on my knees right now.” Jordan frowns.

 

Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Please Rosie… I love you.” Jordan whispers.


	103. Alexis

Alexis sat on her bed, as she listened to Parrish and Rosie fight.

 

\----

Alexis knew Rosie planned on leaving. But something in her gut, told her they needed to stay.

 

\----

_“Jordan just get out!” Rosie screams._

 

_\----_

Something hits Alexis’ door startling her. Rosie must’ve thrown something, and missed Parrish.

 

\----

Alexis sighs as she gets up from her bed. She drags her feet as she walks to the door.

 

\----

_“Rosie just listen to me-!”_

 

Alexis opens her bedroom door, as Jordan starts to yell back.

 

\----

“Stop!” Alexis shouts, startling Rosie and Parrish.

 

“Alexis-”

 

“I have a say in this too! I know your gut is telling you, we need to stay. Because mine is too!” Alexis crosses her arms.

 

Rosie looks down.

 

“You knew-?”

 

\----

“Shut up Jordan!” Alexis snaps. “I’m not going to leave Stiles. They never left us, when we went against Monroe’s hunters. So why should we leave, just because Faith isn’t here?”

 

“Alexis-”

 

“Don’t lie to me! We’re just as strong together, even if Faith isn’t here.” Alexis raises her eyebrows.

 

“Alexis please, we can-”

 

“We’re talking about this now!” Alexis stomps her foot.

 

\----

“Jesus, I thought only one Banshee lived in this house.” A voice laughs.


	104. Getting the band back together

After Scott’s talk with his mom, he quickly rounds up Stiles and Lydia.

 

Together the three of them drive to pick up Derek.

 

\----

“Are you sure they even want to help us?” Stiles asks.

 

“They’ve helped us all along. They never wanted us to get hurt, I don’t see why they wouldn’t help now.” Scott shrugs.

 

“It’s worth a try. But I don’t think Derek, is in the right headspace.” Lydia sighs.

 

“We can’t do this without Derek. We need everyone together. Monroe can’t beat us!” Scott says sternly.

 

“Like that sour wolf-”

 

“Stiles, please try to be positive.” Scott shakes his head.

 

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbles.

 

\----

“Stop!” Lydia screams.

 

Stiles slams on his breaks.

 

“Derek!” Scott screams.

 

\----

“No.” Derek crosses his arms.

 

“Derek, come on. We need everyone!” Scott says, jumping out of Stiles’ jeep.

 

“You saw what happened to Faith.” Derek shakes his head.

 

“Then do this for Faith! We can’t roll over now, and let Monroe kills us.” Scott throws up his hands.

 

Derek sighs.

 

\----

“Please Derek…” Scott whispers.

 

“Fine.” Derek nods.


	105. Where should we go?

“So where are we going?” Stiles asks.

 

\----

Derek sits in the passenger seat, as Lydia and Scott cram in the back.

 

\----

“The Sheriff’s station. Monroe has people on the inside, we need to protect your dad.” Scott nods to himself.

 

“I haven’t even thought about my dad.” Stiles shakes his head.

 

“Well Monroe is after us.” Lydia tries to comfort Stiles.

 

“I know, but my dad…” Stiles sighs.

 

“We can’t think about that right now.” Scott says, grabbing Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“We all need to think of a positive outcome.” Lydia agrees.

 

\----

Derek shakes his head as he stares out the window.

 

“Derek, something tells me… Faith is still out there, and she’s alive.” Lydia whispers to Derek.

 

\----

Derek quickly turns to look at Lydia.

 

“Lydia-”

 

“I promise I’m not lying to you Derek.” Lydia nods.

 

“Thank you.” Derek sighs.


	106. Noah listen to me

At the Sheriff’s station, Noah is sitting in his office going over some paperwork.

 

\----

“Sheriff! Sheriff!” Parrish says, as he rushes into Noah’s office.

 

“Parrish, what’s gotten into you?” Noah asks confused.

 

“We need to talk to you.” Rosie says, as she calmly enters the Sheriff’s office.

 

\----

“I see my son has spoken to you?” Noah asks Rosie.

 

“What?” Rosie asks confused.

 

“I told Stiles, to convince you to let Alexis stay.” Noah shrugs.

 

“Oh…” Rosie nods. “That’s not the point right now.”

 

\----

“Sheriff this is about Monroe.” Parrish says, dropping Rosie’s files on Noah’s desk.

 

“What is all of this?” Noah asks shocked.

 

“I’ve been following Monroe for years, and only now has she become dangerous.” Rosie explains. “Sheriff, she’s recruiting your own people to hunt us!”

 

“Hunt you? But you’re not-”

 

“I’m a Banshee Noah.” Rosie rolls her eyes. “Alexis is a phoenix.”

 

“Okay, right…” Noah says, scratching the back of his neck.

 

\----

“I don’t have time to explain. But we can’t trust anyone in here, everyone is dangerous.” Rosie whispers, as she leans over Noah’s desk.

 

“I’ve had these kids working with me for years.” Noah says confused.

 

“I know, but anyone is easily fooled by Monroe. All she has to do is just say the right words, and people will eat it up.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have to walk on eggshells, in my own station!” Noah says annoyed.

 

“Noah please-”

 

\----

The glass to Noah’s office shatters, as bullets fly into the opposite wall.


	107. I hope we're not too late

As the rest of the gang pulls up to the Sheriff’s station. They notice a lot of cars, surrounding the front of the station.

 

“Guys, something isn’t right here.” Scott points out.

 

“Scott, do you hear that?” Derek asks.

 

Scott turns his left ear towards the station, as he tries to focus.

 

\----

“Gun fire.” Scott says, looking at Derek.

 

“Drive around the back, now!” Derek orders.

 

Stiles steps on the gas, as he drives them to the back of the station.

 

\----

“Guys, what if we’re too late?” Stiles asks, as he parks his jeep.

 

“There is no way we’re too late. I would’ve felt something.” Lydia shakes her head.

 

“Enough talking! We have to get inside!” Derek snaps, as he rushes out of the jeep.

 

\----

Scott climbs over the passenger’s seat as he follows Derek.

 

Stiles stumbles out of the driver’s side, as Lydia pushes him out of the way.

 

\----

“Hurry up Stiles, Alexis is inside!” Lydia says, as she pulls Stiles behind her.


	108. I'm done talking

Inside the Sheriff’s station Parrish has pulled Rosie and Alexis down. They’ve ducked for cover from the sudden shower of bullets.

 

Noah hides under his desk, with his 9mil in hand, and the safety is off.

 

\----

“Who is shooting at us?” Noah shouts over the noise.

 

“Monroe and her hunters!” Rosie yells back.

 

\----

“Dad!” Stiles yells, as the gunfire finally stops.

 

“Stiles!” Alexis yells surprised.

 

\----

“Alexis!” Stiles says, as the two run into each other’s arms.

 

“Are you okay?” Alexis asks.

 

“Yeah we just got here, are you okay?” Stiles asks.

 

“We’re fine.” Alexis nods.

 

\----

“Sheriff! I hope we got your attention.” Monroe shouts from outside.

 

“What do you want?” Noah asks, as he gets up from under his desk.

 

\----

“We know those kids are inside! Send them out, and we’ll leave.” Monroe orders.

 

“You can’t just kill a bunch of kids!” Noah yells back, as he walks out of his office.

 

\----

“I promise we’re only here for the kids.” Monroe grows bored.

 

“Over my dead body!” Noah yells back.

 

“That can be arranged.” Monroe laughs.

 

\----

“Killing us won’t fix anything Monroe!” Rosie yells, as she walks out of Noah’s office.

 

“Have you felt your death coming?” Monroe asks.

 

“No, but I’ve felt yours.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Even you know, your predictions can be wrong.” Monroe laughs.

 

\----

“We haven’t done anything to you!” Rosie yells.

 

“You freaks, have caused enough problems in Beacon Hills. We’re just here to change that.” Monroe answers.

 

“You’re the ones causing the problems now! Don’t you get that?” Rosie asks.

 

\----

“It’s only to protect the humans, from you freaks.” Monroe grows bored again.

 

“We’re trying to protect them from you!” Rosie snaps.

 

“I’m done talking.” Monroe answers.

 

“Monroe, stop!” Rosie screams.

 

\----

“Fire!” Monroe shouts.


	109. Fire back!

“Parrish do something!” Scott yells desperately.

 

“I can’t I might burn down the station.” Parrish shakes his head.

 

“Alexis?” Scott asks.

 

“I run the same risk, I’m sorry.” Alexis sighs.

 

“Rosie?” Scott asks.

 

“I have to be outside, in front of them.” Rosie throws up her hands.

 

“Then everyone grab a gun, now!” Noah orders.

 

Parrish runs to the back office, and he brings back a gun for each of the kids.

 

\----

“You ever fired one of these before?” Parrish asks.

 

“Yes.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Okay, we have no choice but the shoot back. Take cover behind a desk, stay away from the windows!” Noah orders, as he and other deputies push desks over.

 

\----

Monroe and her hunters started shooting up the station again. So the Sheriff and his little team, returns fire.

 

\----

Two of the Sheriff’s deputies get shot in the arm, or in the shoulder. That doesn’t stop them, from still returning fire.

 

\----

Monroe’s hunters get bullets in their thighs, arms, and shoulders. Making Monroe grow angry.


	110. Where did this storm come from?

Each party fears they won’t see an end to this fight.

 

\----

The sky starts to grow dark, as a thunderstorm rolls in.

 

\----

Loud cracks of thunder, startle most of the hunters. Monroe orders them to remain still.

 

\----

Rain starts to sprinkle lightly, it felt like a mist against the hunter’s skin.

 

\----

A cold wind follows as the rain starts to pick up.

 

\----

The thunder grows louder, as lighting lights up the sky.

 

\----

The hunters flinch, they wish they had some form of shelter right now.

 

\----

“Everyone stay where you are!” Monroe orders.

 

A loud crack of thunder follows Monroe’s voice. As the rain starts to blanket the Sheriff’s station.

 

\----

“Where did this storm come from?” A deputy asks.

 

“I don’t know, but for now. It’s stopped them from shooting at us.” Noah sighs.

 

Parrish hands out extra bullets to everyone.

 

\----

“If it keeps up the rain, the parking lot might flood.” Rosie comments, as she peeks from the window.

 

“I wish we had more help.” Alexis sighs.

 

“Me too.” Rosie nods.

 

\----

“Have you thought about giving up yet Sheriff?” Monroe shouts from outside.

 

“Not a chance!” Noah yells back.

 

“Good, we’re just getting started.” Monroe chuckles.

 

\----

Rosie and Alexis back away from the window, as they take cover behind a desk.

 

\----

“Fire, and don’t stop until they’re all dead!” Monroe orders.


	111. It can't be

“Protect yourselves everyone, and don’t hold back!” Sheriff orders.

 

\----

Bullets, screams, and cracks of thunder fill the air.

 

\----

With the windows shot out in the Sheriff’s station. The rain starts to trickle in, causing some of the deputies to slip.

 

\----

“We have to do something! This isn’t enough, and we aren’t getting anywhere!” Derek yells.

 

“What can we do? We can’t get ourselves killed!” Rosie yells back.

 

“Monroe stop!” A voice screams.

 

\----

The gun fire from outside slowly, comes to a halt.

 

“Who is that?” A deputy asks.

 

“It can’t be…” Derek whispers.

 

\----

“And what do you think you can do?” Monroe asks the voice.

 

“Haven’t you heard? Rain is a girl’s best friend.” The voice laughs.

 

Rosie crawls up the window, as she tries to watch.

 

\----

The shadow lifts their hands, bringing big waves with it.

 

\----

The waves of water gets pushed towards the hunters.

 

“How can you do that?” A hunter asks.

 

\----

The wave collapses over Monroe.

 

\----

“What’s going on?” another hunter asks.

 

The shadow waves it's hand in the air, causing the rain to come down harder.

 

\----

“This isn’t possible!” A deputy says confused.

 

“No but it is supernatural!” Rosie smiles. “Come on!”

 

\----

Rosie rushes outside, they finally have an open window.


	112. Fight, for your survival!

A third of the hunters run away in fear, as Rosie steps into the rain.

 

\----

Hunters that remained, standing near the doors of the station. Turn their guns on Rosie, as they turn away from the other chaos.

 

\----

Rosie quickly reacts raising her hands, and screaming loudly at the hunters. Her banshee sound waves, brings the hunters to their knees.

 

A figure runs up behind the hunters, kicking their guns away as they continue running.

 

Rosie stops her banshee scream, as she tries to catch sight of the figure.

 

\----

“Come on, we can’t stop now!” Scott yells, as he runs past Rosie.

 

Rosie’s taken out of her daze, as she follows Scott.

 

\----

Derek, Lydia, Parrish, and Alexis are all out in the rain fighting the hunters.

 

\----

Lydia’s screams echoed alongside Rosie, as they took down a group of hunters.

 

\----

Loud growls could be heard over the thunder, as Derek attacked a hunter in wolf form.

 

\----

Bright flashes of fire could be seen inside the station. As Alexis took on her Phoenix form.

 

Alexis’ fire is too hot to be tamed by water. It only turns into a cloud of mist.

 

\----

“No! This wasn’t supposed to go this way!” Monroe screams.

 

Foreign screeches pierce the night air, as hunters are left paralyzed at Monroe’s feet.

 

\----

Unknown growls surround Monroe, she’s finally starting to panic.

 

“No!” Monroe screams, picking up a random gun.

 

\----

Water circles around Monroe’s feet, twisting up her legs, and pulling her down to her knees.

 

\----

Monroe tries to take the safety off the gun. But the water rips it from her hands.


	113. This is your only warning

Monroe’s hands are pulled down by the water. She’s trapped on her hands and knees, and there is nothing she can do to fight it.

 

\---

“Your little army didn’t work Monroe.” A voice says, approaching her.

 

“We never wanted this, but we had to fight for our survival.” Scott says, approaching Monroe as he crosses his arms.

 

“You may have outnumbered us. But we out smarted you.” Derek says, approaching Monroe.

 

“I told you, we were protecting everyone… not from us, but from you.” Rosie says, as she stands behind Monroe.

 

“We aren’t the violent ones.” Alexis sighs.

 

“You are.” Parrish shakes his head.

 

Shadowy figures finish the circle around Monroe.

 

\----

“So now what? You’re all going to torture me? Kill me even?” Monroe laughs.

 

“No, we want you to leave Beacon Hills.” Scott shakes his head.

 

“You’re letting me go?” Monroe asks confused.

 

“We’re only giving you one warning. You stop the hunt on supernatural kids, or we will have to kill you.” Derek answers.

 

“Do you swear to this agreement?” Scott asks.

 

\----

Monroe looks down, she knew she was trapped. Her hunters had run away, been killed, paralyzed, left deaf, or even turned against her. She had no other options left.

 

\----

“I swear.” Monroe sighs.

 

“Let her go.” Derek nods.

 

The water dies down, allowing Monroe to stand on her feet again.

 

\----

“We’ll be keeping an eye on you Monroe. You probably thought, you were the only one to make an army. In my absence, I’ve went ahead and spread the word about you. You’ll have nowhere safe to run, and continue to hunt.” The shadow warns.

 

Monroe sighs defeated. She never expected Scott McCall to be so prepared. He was just a kid in high School after all.

 

\----

“I understand.” Monroe nods.

 

“Good, now leave.” Scott orders.

 

The water around Monroe’s ankles returns to normal. It’s now just a puddle under her feet, as the rain starts to let up.

 

\----

Monroe keeps her head down, as she walks out of the supernatural creature circle.


	114. I'm sorry Derek

A single crack of thunder cries across the sky, as lighting lights up the parking lot.

 

\----

The flash of light, reveals the shadows that helped in the fight.

 

\----

“FAITH!” Derek yells in shock.

 

“Derek I am so sorry, but I-”

 

Derek cuts Faith off with a passionate kiss. His heart longed for her, and seeing her alive. Was everything Derek needed in that moment.

 

\----

“Jackson?” Scott asks confused.

 

“Faith recruited us to help you guys.” Jackson nods. “I didn’t realize I had to risk my own ass, just to save it.”

 

“Thank you.” Scott nods.

 

\----

“Who are you?” Rosie asks, a pair of twin boys.

 

“We’re Ethan and Aiden. We moved to Beacon Hills a month ago.” Ethan introduces himself, and his brother.

 

“We used to be part of an all Alpha pack. But that fell apart, so we came here.” Aiden adds.

 

“We caught wind of a true Alpha, you Scott. When we ran into Faith, she asked us to help.” Ethan nods.

 

“Thank you.” Rosie smiles.

 

\----

“Wait, aren’t you Malia Tate?” Alexis asks, the mystery girl.

 

“Yeah, I used to live as a Werecoyote most of my life.” Malia blushes. “Faith also recruited me.”

 

“Did you know what you were getting into?” Alexis asks.

 

“I had some form of an idea. I still wasn’t ready, but I did enjoy that.” Malia smiles.

 

“Thank you, for helping us.” Alexis smiles.

 

\----

“Whoo… maybe I should fake my death more often.” Faith sighs, as Derek holds her.

 

“That isn’t funny.” Derek mumbles.

 

“I am sorry Derek.” Faith whispers.


	115. What happened to you?

“So what happened to you?” Parrish asks, as he approaches Faith.

 

“Well the water turned me into a mermaid obviously. It didn’t protect me though, I hit my head on the wall. I even cut up my arms, but I have supernatural healing.” Faith explains. “Anyway, after I got an idea of where I was. I managed to find a tunnel opening. I swam through it, until I ended up at this lake.”

 

“The one in the middle of the woods?” Derek asks.

 

“The very same. Although I didn’t know I was so close to any of you. I was just happy I made it out, the only problem was. After hitting my head, I had a problem transitioning to human again.” Faith adds. “So I had to drag myself out of water, until I dried off. It was a risk, because it could’ve killed me. But thankfully, I was able to change back.”

 

\---

“So why aren’t you a mermaid now?” Rosie asks.

 

“I’ve learned to control my power. A touch of water, doesn’t turn me into a mermaid anymore… unless that’s what I choose.” Faith smiles proudly.

 

\----

“So this wave of water, and pulling Monroe to her knees?” Rosie asks.

 

“That was part of my new found abilities.” Faith nods.

 

“I’m impressed.” Derek smirks.

 

\----

“I’m just happy you’re alive.” Alexis says, hugging Faith.

 

\----

“Wait, was the storm because of you?” Stiles asks.

 

The group turns to see Stiles, The Sheriff, and most of his deputies outside.

 

\----

“No, it was already raining. But I just amplified it.” Faith shrugs.

 

“You can do that?” Scott asks.

 

“Yeah, apparently I can.” Faith smirks.

 

\----

“I’m really glad you’re okay.” Rosie says, hugging Faith.

 

“I am too, I was so worried about you guys.” Faith sighs.


	116. Heroes of Beacon Hills

“I want everyone one of the hunters, which are still alive. I want them arrested and thrown in the holding cell. Right now!” Noah orders.

 

The deputies start making rounds, as they arrest the over twenty hunters. That are left outside of the station, after the fight.

 

\----

“Well, this should’ve been a job for just the parents. I have to say, I’m very impressed by you kids.” Noah says, approaching the group.

 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Any of you kids get hurt, that can’t supernaturally heal?” Noah asks.

 

“No, we’re fine.” Lydia shakes her head.

 

\----

“Now who are you kids?” Noah asks.

 

“I’m Ethan, this is my twin Aiden.” Ethan points to himself, and then his brother.

 

“Hi.” Aiden waves.

 

\----

“I’m Malia Tate.” Malia smiles.

 

“You’re the-”

 

“I’m not so missing anymore.” Malia smiles.

 

\----

“This is a lot to take in.” Noah huffs.

 

“I suggest we call it a night.” Rosie smiles. “We don’t have anything to fear anymore.”

 

“I think a change of clothes is in order too.” Noah chuckles. “Thank you kids, you’re all heroes of Beacon Hills.”


	117. Are we heroes?

As the group departs from the Sheriff’s station.

 

\----

Stiles takes Alexis home.

 

\----

Derek takes Faith home, he wasn’t letting her leave him now.

 

\----

Scott offers to walk Malia home.

 

\----

Aiden chats up Lydia, and asks to walk her home.

 

\----

Ethan goes home with Jackson.

 

\----

Parrish offers to drive Rosie home.

 

\---

“Do you really think, we’re the heroes of Beacon Hills?” Rosie asks, as she gets in Parrish’s car.

 

“Well we did save everyone at the station.” Parrish shrugs.

 

“I think it’s too big of a title.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“It’s better than freak.” Parrish smiles.

 

“Monroe couldn’t come up with a better insult.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

“I think you, Alexis, and Faith are definitely heroes.” Parrish says, taking Rosie’s hand. “Even with everyone against you, and you knew most of them didn’t trust you. You guys never stopped, you protected each other and all of us.”

 

Rosie smiles as she squeezes Parrish’s hand.

 

“To me, I think that makes you a hero.” Parrish says, kissing Rosie’s hand. “Not to mention, you all found power within yourselves. That only made you stronger.”


	118. My hero

As Parrish pulls into Rosie’s driveway, Rosie squeezes Parrish’s hand again.

 

“What?” Parrish asks.

 

“Do you want to come inside?” Rosie asks.

 

“You suddenly have clothes in my size?” Parrish jokes.

 

“No, but I can wash and dry your uniform. Or at least just your boxers.” Rosie smirks. “We have plenty of hot water, so you can take a shower.”

 

“I like long showers, are you going to be able to take one?” Parrish chuckles.

 

Rosie smirks.

 

“Alright, I suppose I could use a shower.” Parrish nods, shutting off his car.

 

\----

Rosie let’s go of Parrish’s hand, as she gets out of the car, and she walks towards her house.

 

Parrish gets out of his car, locks the doors, and he walks up to Rosie as she unlocks her front door.

 

\----

Before Rosie can walk into the house, Parrish grabs Rosie’s arm.

 

\----

Rosie turns to face Parrish confused.

 

\----

Parrish’s lips meet Rosie’s in a passionate kiss.

 

\----

Rosie wraps her arms around Parrish’s neck.

 

\----

“My hero.” Parrish whispers.

 

Rosie throws her head back as she laughs, and Parrish carries her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story. Please read "Ideas After Supernatural." It is a bit of time jump, but it talks about what everyone has been up to since Monroe.  
> The time jump is ten years.
> 
> But now everyone is grown up, and most of the group have families... I really hope a lot of you will enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
